Now or Never
by Kiwi McHearts
Summary: UxY, JxA, SamxO The lyoko gang split up after Yumi's graduation. Years later, they all meet other each again because of their jobs. But a mad serial killer is on the loose, it's all about instinct, baby.
1. Their Lives

**Another new story, I know. But I was thinking about this while watching 'COPS'. XD Inspiration comes from everywhere, I suppose.**

There's a lot of change in POV, but it's all from the characters we know and love._**  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

**(TFT Investigative Agency) **  
_Journal Entry 24. March 20__th__, 2023:  
_  
Don't say life is boring. It's not. It takes amazing twists and turns that no human could ever believe unless you live and see it yourself. It's a miracle you're sitting here reading this today, for all you know- it may be your last.

Most of the time, it's a normal day over at the office. I, Yumi Ishiyama, am a certified, one of the best, Investigators in most of the world. I never really thought I would be sitting here working with corpses, murders, and physics, but here I am. I may be only thirty, but my work has made me known.

I've been working here for about five years, now. It's been my only important job since my world saving teenaged life, back in middle school. I don't really care for my boss, Mr. Crawford, but no one likes their boss anyway, so moving on... My partner- he's okay. He's a little new to this. I'd remember that smile anywhere.

William.

I'm glad he actually got somewhere in his life. Although, we're barely friends, he's a nice person to work with. He just got promoted by Mr. Mogremon in Caen, France. 125 miles from Paris, where my, uh, _our_ office is now.

It's been forever since I heard from the others- Jeremie, Aelita, Ulrich, Sam and Odd. After I graduated, they said they sort of split apart. My god, I can't tell you how much I hated being only a year older than them. Now, we're around the world. The last I've heard about Jeremie, he was working in the technology field, which was no surprise, but I have no idea what his actual job is. Aelita took interest in the medical field, and I thought that fit her. Sam became a judge, I don't know why, and I don't know how, but she did. And I'm so proud of her. Odd called a few months back saying Ulrich got the job he wanted as an officer, but I haven't been updated on that, as Odd himself, somehow got in the criminal justice major too.

After Lyoko, something went a little wrong, well. We thought it was wrong, I was a Junior in high school when we shut down Xana for good, but Odd got his visions in the real world. It was scary, but he and we learned to live with it. He now is able to direct his visions to a certain subject, but he cannot start and stop them. You can call him a physic. I suppose. Although, in my years, I've never used a physic for _my_ cases. I never needed it.

_Saving Journal Entry…_

"Ishiyama!" Good morning to you too, Mr. Crawford. He slammed the door open, and plopped a new orange file on my desk. I was too jealous that William took today off, "New case. Get on it. Twenty-three year old girl goes missing, no clues, going to a dead end. Happened last Tuesday."

A whole week and a half, sir? She's most likely dead by now.

"I'll get right on it, sir." I answered, opening the folder and pictures over pictures over newspaper articles spilled out. She was beautiful, and she went by the name Alice McClear. The article was dated last Wednesday, about a missing blonde headed girl in her early twenties, with blue hair. Last seen in jeans and a blue tank top. Poor girl, everytime I get one of these, they end up dead.

I'm just saying.

"You better. Officers from a nearby station are coming over here to help you with it, you'll be driving out to Orléans by tomorrow." Thanks for the warning, sir. I've been waiting to go to Orléans for a whole four minutes, now, "Don't give me that look. You're not married, no kids. It's no problem. Bring Dunbar with you. He needs to learn _something_."

This guy hates all people, doesn't he?

"Mr. Crawford, sir. Telephone for you!" His secretary, Amy, cried from her spot outside my office.

"Comin'!" He shouted back in a friendly tone.

I stand corrected. He hates everyone, _but_ his good looking secretary. Too bad he can't date her, against his own rules. Sucker.

"Good day, Ishiyama." See ya later, you son of-, "Oh, by the way. Happy birthday."

I mumbled a thanks. He waved, and practically skipped to his office down the hallway. 

Just because life isn't boring, doesn't mean you can't hate it.

**XxX  
((Caen Police Department 125 miles away from Paris))  
**

"A sting operation? Ooh, I love those." The officer next to me whispered.

I won't lie, I like 'em too. But it's all business, baby. It's really funny watching them be like 'Oh, shit. It's the cops.' I've always liked to piss people off. And what's better to do it _and_ get paid for it!

I know, it doesn't really sound like me, but take my word for it. It's hilarious.

"Alright! Here's the deal." I love my job. I love my pay. I love my co-workers. I love my boss. I love my life. We're a big family at this part of the station, "Auto thefts have gone up an amazing thirty-six percent since last year. We're going to have six different stings in six different parts of the city. We're getting at least six different car jackers off the streets tonight. The one we're actually praying for is David McClear."

Sounds like a good deal to me.

Me, and ten of my co-workers were sitting in our meeting room. Our 'leader' (Our boss; The Sheriff) had drawn things on the whiteboard. And had a map of the city on the screen. Showing us where we would stop.

"Officer Stern, you'll be in charge of the car controls." I nodded, acting non-emotional, but on the inside, I was dancing. I love this part. I've only done this once before, and it was a fun time, "Your partner, will assist you."

An old and new friend looked back at me, as I stared at him; he gave me the thumbs up sign. As Sheriff Smith continued explaining the bait cars, my partner and I were taken to the other room, getting an actual first look of the bait cars. Two Mercedes, a pickup truck, a nice BMW the 5th series- I think, a jaw-dropping re Ferrari, and to top it all off- a Corvette. 

If you ever want to look at a few amazing cars, I strongly suggest you work on the force.

"Oh. My. God." I whispered. Have I mentioned how much I loved my job?

"Oh my god, is right." Theo gawked at the six bait cars in the police stations storage. Yeah, Theo's my partner. He's a good guy, but he can get my nerves. But, doesn't everyone?

"Alright, alright. Boys." Our main sting instructor, an older woman, directed us to the computer, "You know how to do this, don't you?"

"Sure do."

"Good, so you can watch while I put the cameras in the cars." She took six small cameras from a shelf in the desk, and turned to look at us, "Or, you could help me."

Theo and I looked at each other, "Do you want to?" He muttered to me.

"Not really, but we should."

"Yeah, we should…"

"So, guys. Are you?"

"We'll watch." We smiled as we took the seats next to the computer, the instructor sighed, rolled her eyes, and started with the BMW.

This extra got me time to think… I wonder what Yumi's doing right now. I wish she still talked to me. Uh, well, you know Sam, Odd, Jeremie, and Aelita too! But, you see my point. We all lost touch, Yumi was first, since graduation almost twelve years go. After that, we all drifted apart. I've tried to call them different times, but I either get a 'This number is not in service' or it just keeps ringing, and ringing, and _ringing_.

"Thinking about you know who?"

"No. Who are you thinking about?"

"Yumi." Theo was day-dreaming. Again.

"Why?"

"She's pretty. I saw her the other day. She's nice, and she's _single._" He slithered the word 'single' for about four seconds. I knew what he was getting at.

"Did you actually stop to ask her if she was single?" I quirked an eyebrow to him. 

"Course I did. We went to Starbucks, and we chatted for a little while. She's in the criminal justice service too. Not an officer, but…uh… I don't remember what exactly, but it pays well, according to her." He turned to face me again, "Have you seen her recently? She's like a damn _model_!"

"She's always been like that." I replied and he sighed and nodded.

"I guess you're right. No wonder you like her."

"I don't like her." Why does everyone mock me about this? For _years_! Doesn't it get old? "I haven't heard from her since her graduation."

"Ouch. She's in the area. Look out for her sometime." He put his hands behind his head.

"Um. Guys. One of you! Get over here!" Ms. Instructor (I don't remember her actual name.) was stuck with her wires.

And to think, she's been doing this for years now. 

**XxX**  
**((Omni Medical Center in Poitiers 183 miles from Paris))**

"Nurse! Nurse!" 

My feet carried me as fast as they could, down the hallway. I can't say I hate my job, I love what I do, but it can really get someone's feet to hurt, you know? 

Today was a busy day, but there's a few days when it was worse. It was during the summer, and most people we get are summer teenagers that either have a dangerous hangover or did a stupid move at the beach.

I've treated everything to a jellyfish sting to a broken leg. I'm a nurse, so I don't get the real emergencies.

"What's the problem?" I skidded to a stop, as the doctor I work with pointed to a clipboard in the holder on a door. I moved my hands as if to say 'Speak, damn it!'

"Serious bleeding. All we need is for you to clean him up, and comfort him until his parents get here." I hate my boss. I didn't used to. Once you marry someone, it really starts to kill the relationship. Well, I can't say I hate my husband all the time. It's only at work. He's _okay_ at home.

Because, at home he treats me like his wife, while here, he treats me like a kid. I'm one year from thirty, nitwit! I can handle it.

"Okay." I took the clipboard from the door and looked over the information. He's twelve, and may be slurred in talking. Oh great. A head injury.

"See you at home." My husband took off his white doctor coat and with a wink, Nicolas walked away.

I know, I married an idiot. It makes me feel smarter about myself, but he's a doctor. He made some pretty amazing grades in high school.

"Bye." I was out of his reach before he could hug me goodbye. To treat this poor child with a gush in his skull. The injury was already stitched perfectly and I took a wet new towel and wiped him carefully, "Hello deary. I'm Nurse Lita. Can you hear me?"

"Yess…" His cute young voice murmured. In that struggle of puberty, "Am I okay?"

"I don't know, you tell me. How do you feel?" I don't like telling them if they're 'okay' because the term 'okay' at a hospital means a few more things than an average day at school, or at home.

"My head hurts, but other than that…" He took a deep breath, "What did you say your name was again?"

"Nurse Lita. But you may call me Lita for all I care. Now, tell me. What year is it and how old are you?"

"It's 2023 and I'm twelve years old. Why are you asking me? _I'm_ the one with head injuries, remember?" He snickered a little. At least he's smiling. I loved this kid. He was brave, he could joke in the worst situations.

"Just making sure." I put the wash cloth down in the sink, and with my plastic gloves still on, I poked his knee, "Do you feel this?" He nodded, so I poked his left foot, "Feel that?" He nodded, I tickled his palm, "Feel it?" Another nod. I touched his nose.

"I feel it." He answered before I could ask the question.

"Good. You're healing already, sweetheart. You're parents are on their way." 

"M-My parents?" He looked terrified, and pulled the sheets up higher to him, "No. Not my parents."

"What's wrong, darling?"

"Not my parents!" He cried again, "My sister's missing, and my dad's always yelling at me. I'm scared of him. He hits me, and says I'm not good enough. I think he hits momma while I'm at school too!" He shivered in fear, "Not my parents!"

I took the phone in the room, "Hello, Front counter?" I put the phone down for a second, and asked the twelve year old, "Honey, what's your parents names?"

"David McClear and Martha McClear. Mine's Tom McClear." He was still shivering uncontrollably

I put the receiver back to my lips, I knew that name, "Call the police. I have the child of the McClear's here."

"No! Lita! Nurse Lita! PLEASE NO!" Little Tom shouted and pleaded at me.

Soon after the apologies, the questions, and a few more words, I was able to leave to go home.

I took my time to my car. Just thinking…Why do things have to change? I wanted to talk to Yumi and spill my heart out to her like we used to. She'd tell me everything, except her feelings for Ulrich, of course. She was there for me when Jeremie was at the hospital for lack of sleep, when we freed my father (Who goes by the name Franz Stones. FBI privacy, is all.) She was there for me at my wedding…Wait. No she wasn't.

I missed her. She was my inspiration for everything through school. She was pretty, smart, nice, strong, independent, but really delicate. She always thought about her decisions and words. Making sure the conversation was always exciting. She wasn't a boring person to be around.

I'd call her my sister, but family doesn't just disappear. I wish I knew where she was. I wish I could somehow contact her. To my slight dismay, I arrived at the front of my comfortable two story house.

I didn't only miss Yumi, I missed Ulrich, and Odd, and…and…Jeremie. He was upset when Nicolas proposed to me, in our senior year, we were barely talking. Not long afterwards, we stopped talking completely. Our friendship with our entire Lyoko gang totally vanished.

"Darling!" Nicolas was in the living room, lounging peacefully. I was jealous he went to work later and got home before me, and made more than I did. But I liked my job. I've been asked to be promoted, many times, not by Nicolas, because he isn't able to. He's my boss, yes, but he can't promote me. But by _his_ boss, which proves something, but everytime- I declined, "How was work?"

"Okay. Why didn't you call the police? The McClear's were going to enter the hospital!" I glared at him, and he had a blank stare back.

"The Who's?"

"The family with the missing twenty-three year old daughter? The father isn't too liked either." I reminded him, but he still had a confused look.

"I guess it slipped my mind." He answered. Well, I guess a lot of things slip your mind.

I only sighed. He may have gotten smarter, but he still lacked his common sense. I carefully woke up Charlie, who had fallen asleep on the couch, and he sleepily wobbled to here his bed was.

It's like he knew what I was going to say. 

He's a good dog.

**XxX  
((Somewhere in the Élyseé Palace in Paris)) (1)**

Maybe living with the president is the best thing that's ever happened to me. Or it's the worst thing ever, and I'll poke my eyes out with a spork.

Yeah, it's the second one.

Here I am, going through all of the Government's files through the computer. Why must _I_ do this? It's not my fault my boss finally _made_ me go here! I didn't want the promotion in the first place.

God, I need a vacation.

I kept clicking and clicking the mouse, my eyes getting heavy. I've doing this for hours; nothing is wrong as far as I'm concerned. I stopped searching the files for a minute to yawn and stretch.

"Tired, darling?"

I almost screamed, but instead, I jumped, "Oh! Ms. Michelle." The first lady and president's daughter. About to turn twenty-six, came walking in, "You're back?"

"Yes. Father wouldn't let me leave. He thinks someone's after me. But, of course, you knew that." She walked up to me, her long red hair bouncing freely. She had on a maroon dress suit, with a white blouse and matching maroon high heeled shoes. That was pretty much all she wore- Dress suits, in all the colors. I sware, choose a crayon randomly, and she has the color, "He works you way to hard."

"Well, he's father to _you,_ to the _rest of the country_ he's the president." I remarked, she laughed and sat on the desk, "He has me going through the files again." I finally decided to do an auto search, and lay back to watch.

"Daddy, the president. I guess I'm too used to it." I get this feeling she likes me, but it may be my own loneliness. My good friends parted, and I don't even know if we're in the same side of the planet anymore, "So, Belpois. What's new with the country?"

"Why don't you ask your father?"

"He wouldn't tell me to save all of France." 

That was true, the president told only the people he absolutely _had _to. Security reasons, but sometimes it made people out of the Élyseé Palace start to wonder what he was really thinking and/or doing inside the walls of his office. But the authorities knew better. 

"Hmm." I mumbled, taking off my glasses and wiping them with my shirt, "So, Ms. Michelle, anything on the news?"

"Uh, McClear is still wanted by police, and they so far don't have a lead." She answered looking at her fingernails that looked freshly painted.

"Oh, what a shame. The one with the missing daughter, right?"

Suddenly, the big doors from the hallway swung open, "Daddy!" Michelle cried to hug her father that was actually free from the body guards around him 25 hours a day, 8 days a week.

"Mr. President." I nodded my head in his direction and he smiled and nodded back at me, "Is anything else wrong?"

"No, sir. Other than normal governmental crap and my computer being…whatever it is." He flicked his hand toward the computer in front of me, he hugged his daughter back.

I sighed and rolled my eyes, not every president is a genius, "It may only be a serious virus." If it's another Xana- I'll kill myself.

Michelle and the President talked for a minute, looking back at me sometimes. I hated that, all through high school…girls would gossip about me and Ulrich and Odd. And you better believe it wasn't that nice. We're talking severe rumors- One, I was gay. Two, Ulrich faked his broken leg to get out of class earlier and meet Jennifer (Random name, no one knows who she is.) and a so called _witness_ saw them park at the Holiday Inn. And Three, Odd cheated on Sam like eight different times. None of those were true.

Odd only cheated on Sam five times.

"Belpois, after you finish that. I'd like to say, that you deserve a vacation." Thank you sir! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!

"If you say so, sir." I answered, acting like I really wanted to stay here.

"You really deserve it." Michelle added, flashing one of her priceless smiles my way.

"Sure, anything for the President. And…his daughter." I smiled back. Don't get me wrong, Michelle is pretty- she's beautiful. But she just isn't my type. Suddenly, the computer started beeping, and after fifteen minutes of frustration, encouraging words, and success. I walked out of the Élyseé Palace.

Just thinking, about how things used to be. Aelita and I, we were…so cute together. We got along so well, but some things just have to change at times. Yumi- she was my best friend. My first lady friend. She was the one I could talk to about absolutely anything, as she told me everything herself. Even when it came to Sissi or Ulrich or Sissi AND Ulrich. But she never admitted her feelings for the boy. Sad, isn't it? Odd, I remember him at graduation proposing to Sam, as she yelped up for joy and Heidi seemed disappointed.

In case you didn't realize it, Heidi and Odd were having the affaire. I don't even know if Odd and Sam really hit it off and got married. I don't know if anyone did. The last but defiantly not least was Ulrich. The most shy and quiet one in our group. He felt miserable after years of high school and watching Yumi go from guy to guy until she graduated, and he _still_ said nothing! I hope everyone did well with their life. I loved those guys, they were like the family I never had.

So, what happened? What made everything not mean _anything_ anymore?

I was walking the streets, just going around, I have to think of a place to stay for my vacations. The places, The places…

**XxX  
((Legacy Apartments in Privas. 304 miles away from Paris))**

_I see, the number…312? And, a heart. Wait, a broken heart- a bloody knife to the right. And I hear a voice… "Sam! NO!"_

I woke up in a sweat. Sometimes, seeing visions really suck. It interferes with your dreams. It can be as fake as a Sci-Fi movie, or as real as a deadly murder just waiting at your bedroom door.

As you can see, it isn't fun. But I have this amazing sixth sense, and I plan to use it. I help officers and detectives with cold cases, with no leads. Most of the time, they think I make up everything, until I recite _exactly_ what they already know. Then, they find out, they didn't tell me. It happens. A lot. 

"Odd? Honey? What's wrong?" My girlfriend asked half-asleep, "What happened?"

"Oh. Another vision." I've learned to not go into details about these dreams, because it's so realistic- at least…to me. It's creepy. Picture the scariest movie you have ever seen in your life. Now, picture _all_ of that stuff in _your_ dreams, about _your_ friends and family.

It isn't pretty.

"Oh. Okay, Darling. It's four in the morning you should take tomorrow off." She mumbles when asleep. She knows I can't just _take off_. That's just it with my job. I can't quit, and I can't be fired. Usually, this is a good thing, but in my case- It isn't.

"Yeah…" I put my head against my pillow, turning to look out the window. Even at four in the morning, the view of Privas was a beautiful sight. The dark sky sparkled with white stars. I lived in an almost empty apartment building, facing fields and fields of six feet grass and twelve-foot trees.

My heavy eyelids closed and opened. My eyes were tired, but my heart was beating to fast. Don't you hate when that happens? Every part of your body wants to sleep but your inner self doesn't want to? Yeah, it isn't that great.

Well, let's use these nice moments to think about my friends, eh?

I've been real concerned about them. Not hearing about 'em since graduation. I can't believe we haven't talked for such a long time now.

I remember seeing Ulrich at the mall with this blonde girl- It's a real shame that Ulrich and Yumi never hit it off in school. People were even making bets on it. Obviously, no one won.

Not like I, you know, support those kinda things.

…Okay, so many I bet a few…hundred…dollars.

HEY. You would too! Have you seen those too? Blushing, hugging, using any sort of excuse to get close to each other, and then it's like- TAH DUH. She graduated, and that was the last of her.

The only person I actually remember is Ulrich, I remember him calling me at like 4 in the morning to tell me that he got the job he wanted- The police officer.

Now, to me. That's a little weird, I never really thought that Ulrich wanted to be in Criminal Justice- I mean, soccer was a big impact on his life, and I'm so surprised he didn't take that into a career. But, whatever, Ulrich's a strange fellow.

But I wonder what Yumi, Aelita, and Jeremie did with their life. My eyes closed gently, I really _should_ be getting this sleep for tomorrow. Suddenly, my mind was full of images…

_A beautiful tall-ish young woman stood in what looked like the remainings of a burned house, in a coat shivering, but she was very into whatever she had to do. She kneeled, touching the ground lightly, looking closely- Her hair down to her shoulder blade. The cool air pinched her nice skin. Although, I kept wondering who in the world this is.  
Another black-haired boy came up to her, "Alright, we're good. Come back with us. We'll need more information, Yumi."  
She turned as I saw her kind face and her cheeks rosy cheeks from the chill.  
"Okay, let's go William."_

At least I know Yumi's doing well. But, I usually see things that I see later on, or that other people around me will see, or need to see.

…Oh well…

**XxX  
((Same Place, different POV))  
**  
"Morning honey."

"Hey, dearest. What's with the…happy face? You usually look like you haven't gotten enough sleep." I smiled as I got up and started to make the bed.

"Well, I had this vision. You, or I am going to see Yumi sometime soon. With William, too, for something. I don't know what. But, oh my word, Yumi's hot!" He curved his hands in the air, "Like you," I gave him a look, "Uh…well, you know, not _just_ like you. She has that hour glass figure, like you, but you're prettier."

"Of course, Odd." I answered, being with such a strange guy, does something to a girl. I actually dyed my hair green. So, I have green hair and red streaks. I'm known as the Judge Little Ms. Christmas.

My co-workers think they're _so_ funny.

But, I can't say the seven or something years we've been dating was a complete waste. We went through everything together- heartbreak, sorrow, illness, happiness, embarrassment, rejected, left-out, all of it. From Odd's first kiss, to Yumi leaving graduation, to never speaking to our friends again. I hope he asks me to marry him soon. Wouldn't that be a fun thing to talk about?

"Oh, but about Yumi." I started as I took out a red shirt and black pants, no work today! (Yessss!!), "Her birthday is about three days away. I wish I could e-mail her, or call her, or something. Maybe that's when we see her."

"Ooh, I hope so. Hmm, so. Do you think Ulrich and Yumi have seen each other since the last time we spoke to either of them?"

"Yeah, as much as pigs can fly. So, what are we doing today?"

"TFT Investigating Agency wants to see me today, about the McClear family. I told them not today, but we could go anyway, you know. If you want to."

"I don't care. Only if you want to. It's _your_ job." He smiled and shrugged, watching me closely as I changed in front of him, my back to him. I could feel his eyes on my body.

After about five minutes of scary silence, he stated, "But I'd be taking _our_ car, Sammy."

"Like I said- I don't care. But you usually like to go places, why didn't you go to TFT?"

"Ahh, I don't now." He rolled his eyes, "Maybe because I knew you had today off, and I wanted to take you somewhere."

"Fine, take me somewhere, and then we'll to go TFT okay?"

"You do realize that TFT is about 300 miles away from here, right?" That was quite a shocker. I don't really remember this stuff when I'm not at work, "Guess not."

"Well, why don't you take me somewhere while we're in Paris? Gee."

"Okay, if you say so. Want to go right now?"

"Without packing?"

"I believe you never unpacked from last Paris trip, darling." He pointed to a suitcase still full of 'crap as Odd calls it.

I gave him a sweet smile, "Off to Paris!"

_**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

**I know, I know! Another new story! Well, trust me, I'm updating my others. I promise. In fact, I'm **_**so close**_** to finishing like…four of them, but like I said before- I need to have a good cliffhanger. Obviously, a lot better than this one. But I'm working on it!**

**  
Okay, so you read it- So now review it!**

-Kiwi 


	2. Hello Again

**I happen to think that although there are not a lot of reviews, Now Or Never is a pretty good hit right now! YAY!**

_**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

I stepped onto the black ashes that used to the McClear's home. Something didn't add up- A missing twenty three year old girl, her parents arguing, her brother in the hospital, and…oh right, her house being burned to the ground.

"Getting anything, Yumi?" My partner, William asked me, coming up to me. We were near the mountains of the area, so it was slightly more chilly than it was in Paris, as I shivered and pulled up my jacket.

"No, not right away. Make a note, William: No mystery is ever solved in less than three hours. Not when the investigators are involved." He got on my last nerve sometimes. I can't believe he got promoted to _my_ spot.

"This dude's a mastermind." He muttered, looking at the fire patterns blazed on the bruised floor, Nothing's left but tiles from the roof." That was true, the house collapsed, and cleaners gently picked up items so William and I could investigate, only little scarps of tiles and burned wood stained the area.

"A villain in disguise will not deceive the wise." I felt so smart saying these sayings, but I could tell he didn't like me telling him this, "And they have no idea where Alice, or the parents went?" 

"No idea, according to police reports. A near-by witness walking her dog by the name of Denies Jones was the one that called the fire department." Although, I have to say. William always had great memory, not perfect, but pretty great.

"Hmm. Something doesn't make sense." I stepped around back to get a better look at a stick in the ground, "My, what's this?" The stick belonged to a well, William quickly followed me. My head was already inside. It didn't take long to figure something out- It was a _deep_ well, "Hand me a pebble." I stick my palm out and felt a small rock in the middle a few seconds later. I stood straight, my arm straight in front of me, and dropped the pebble.

_One second, two seconds, three seconds, four seconds, five seconds six seconds, sev- Splash._

A kind and bashful splash came about seven seconds later. It was a _very _deep well. Why do I care? Bodies are buried in or under wells sometimes. Scary and gross, I know, but it's real life. People will do anything to get away with murder.

"Hey, Yumi. I think I found something." I turned, hopes fluttering my heart, William was on his knees, a piece of slightly burned paper in his hands, "I can't read it. You have better eyes." After I sped up to him, he placed the paper in my hands.

_Alice,  
Your dad, brother, and I are going out tonight for  
dinner with Tom's teachers, a choir performance, I think.  
We'll be back by about 8 o'clock.  
Best of wishes.  
Much of love.  
Not too big for her britches.  
My angel from up above.  
-Mom_

"The house was burned down the night Alice went missing." William reminded me, and it made sense. Why would someone keep a note if the person it was supposed to be delivered to was missing? He looked at me as I kept my eyes on the paper, waiting for something to hit me to help me with this case, "You look cold. Your cheeks are red."

"We have been out for about an hour now, and my body hasn't adjusted to the cold." 

He glanced at a watch on his hand, "We need to go back to the hotel and share this with the officers at the department, after we get you warmed up again. I'm saying." I smiled at the though. Not the thought that William and I share a hotel room, but the thought of a nice hot shower, with a cup of coco, and a beauty rest.

"Okay."

_-------_

The one thing that really changed was that William listened, and he listened _well_. He could repeat every single word three hours after the conversation. Once you said something directed to him, it was locked in his brain for what seemed like forever.

That's a good thing when you're working like we are.

The paper we had founded was in a plastic bag, incase the scientists could see or find anything.

"Take a shower, Yumi. I'll take the 'evidence' to the closest department. You need your privacy." He took the plastic bag, smiled at me, as I waved goodbye, he closed the door, and I jumped up- YES. The whole sweet suite to myself! What to do, what to do.

I decided that William was right, a nice warm bath would be the best right now. Maybe with a small cup of coco and marshmallows, ooh, my mouth is watering already.

I dragged my, what seemed like frostbite cold heels to my bed, breathing on my hands. Because I'm so skinny (Not bragging, in fact, I'm kinda depressed that I can't seem to gain weight.) I get cold so easily, and I was _freezing_! I was rummaging through my bag to my hot chocolate packets. After getting screwy for about seven minutes, and ticked that my actual alone time was being tugged away from my bare, cold hands- My bare cold hands with no hot chocolate! I finally found it and made myself a cup, and I started my bath water, picking out my 'comfy clothes' until I'm called back up to investigate near by situations.

I was stripped down to only my bra and underwear when my cell phone started blaring at me, singing a soft tune that I didn't know, but I liked. But…wait…that only started to ring if one of…my friends…were calling… I threw on my red long robe and sprinted to my bed, "Hello?"

"Hello investigator, if I could take a moment of your time. There's this new case you might want to look into. The sheriff near by said that you were around the area. It might have something to do with the McClear's case."

"Ahh, the McClear's. Sneaking little bastard. Tell me, exactly _why_ do you think that it is related." My hope dropped, I didn't realize the voice at all. But this was about my job, and it's work before emotions. As always. 

"In Caen, we set up some bait cars, one went straight to the McClear's household. We didn't shut it down until it came up to another person's burned down house. After the research, it was the Jones's house in Privas." 

"Hmmm, interesting. I'll look into it. What did you say your name was, Officer?"

"Stern. Officer Stern."

I practically fainted, jumping up and down, but then I realized there's probably a lot of guys with the last names of Stern, "Uh, first name, please?"

"Is that actually necessary?"

"Yes, what if you were to flee the country? At least I'd have a full name."

"Very funny. Officer Ulrich Stern." I squealed a little, I heard him chuckle on the other side, I was breathing hard and skipped around- remember, I'm still in my robe, "Hello?"

"Oh, yeah, sorry. So, Mr. Stern," About time I get to freak him out again, "I see you went to Kadic, huh? Good school, I heard."

"Eh, good school, but uh, about the case."

"Oh come on, we'd get to work together for a while, so we might as well get to know each other a little." I felt like I just met him, and I sorta did! Oh, laugh will you? How would you feel if you didn't talk to the boy you loved….like your brother for years?!

"Oh, uh. Well, I guess. But not too long." Same old private Ulrich, "Are you in Paris?"

"No, I'm in Caen. I'm in the area. For the McClear's case. I'm about a forty-five minute drive for your station." I took out my laptop, full with the information I needed. I could crack into government files and president crap if I wanted to, but the president has this computer geek to look for viruses and by the president's computer, _everything_ is a virus. What a nerd… Watch it be Jeremie or something. No, Herve! No, he committed suicide in high school….

"Oh. Cool, cool." Yeah, he's uncomfortable. He never liked explaining himself to new people, time to question him to his max limit.

"So, how was school for you?" I asked, my eyes glazing onto the screen, suddenly, I got up, to find my feet damp- OH SHIT. The tub! I ran over to see it had over-flowed (Well, no duh.) by only a few pints of water, and would dry, but I let out about four feet of water so it wouldn't over flow again.

"Okay, I guess. No one really _enjoys _going to school."

"True that, true that. Was there…any one special at your school?" My heart is going about eight pumps per second, waiting his answer.

"That's kinda personal…" Yup, _defiantly_ same Ulrich I knew back in school, "Will you tell me if I tell you?" You didn't even ask my name, oh smart Officer! He's probably nervous and over-worked.

"Sure, you first."

"WELL. I guess you can call her the 'special' person at my school, but I never told her because she was always hanging out with this guy. And that guy and I didn't really get along." Damn, it was Sissi. I knew he liked her. I _just_ knew it. He didn't get along with Herve, but he would still go over and talk to _her_ when he wanted to, "What about you?"

"I work with the guy I liked back then. Kinda weird how that stuff works out, huh?"

"Oh yeah, did you go to Kadic?"

"Yeah, with you."

"Really? If you're Sissi- I _sware._"

"Baka! I can't believe you don't remember me!!!" A huge gasp, and then silence. Oh my god, did I make him feel embarrassed and he didn't want to talk to me anymore? Did he hang up on me? "Hello?"

"Yumi? Are you serious?!" His voice came back, "Theo said he saw you around! I thought he was lying! He knew how much I wanted to see you again…" Aww, how sweet…, "And the others too, of course." Well, never mind then, god.

"No, no. It's me. It's really me. I can't believe I'm talking to you. It's been years! I couldn't tell it was you from your voice! You must've changed a lot through the years."  
I heard him laugh and reply,

"No, not much. I'm still getting the shit annoyed out of me. But it's not from Odd this time. I couldn't tell it was you, either. Sorry I called you Sissi. I had no idea, and you know how much she likes to play with me. So, who do you work with?"

"Oh, I work with William."

"Dunbar?"

"No, Will Smith. DUH William Dunbar! Do we know any other William?!"

"No, I guess not…So, I guess that means you like him." He sound hurt, or maybe teasing, I can't tell over the phone.

"What? I never said that." I never really said that…did I?

"Yeah, you did. You said you were working with the guy you liked then." 

"Exactly, I liked him _then._ Not anymore, he's nice, but he's just not my type exactly. That's why we're just friends, and we're always going to friends."

"Oh? So what _is_ your type? You seem kinda picky."

"Well, I don't know for sure. But, anyway, have you heard anything from the others? Jeremie, Aelita, Odd, or Sam? I was updated about…ten years ago."

"I know that Aelita got married, not sure to whom, but she's married, to a doctor!"

"I KNEW JEREMIE WOULD BE A DOCTOR. I CALLED THAT." I feel like I'm 18 talking to the boy in school I could pour my heart to, or at least most of it. We were pretty much family during my last year at high school.

"You don't know it's Jeremie. Hey Yumi, can we meet somewhere? This is my cell phone, and I'm kinda bad on money right now, don't wanna go over minutes. I'm on the edge right now."

"Yeah, sure, where?"

"How about, 8-ish, at the Pedroné Café down 18th Avenue?"

"Why so late?"

"I get off at 7:30. So yeah, I really couldn't make it any other time."

"Oh, okay. Bye Ulrich."

"Bye Yumi."

I bit my lip in pure happiness as I ended the call, I jumped back to my bath, still nice and warm and my hot coco was done. 

Today, was a good day.

Have I told you how much I _love_ my life?

**XxX  
Change of POV**

"We're coming up on Walkmans Place, turning left."

"10-4, Gregory." Being the dispatch was no fun, Theo got the good part, as I got all the messages, but it was pretty silly. Theo and I were goofing around half the time, but as soon as someone hopped into our bait cars, it was all serious. I pushed several buttons to talk to more than one car, "Goin on Walkmans Place, turning left onto Spring Leak Road." **(10-4 is "police talk" for the simple word- **_**okay**_

I loved hearing my co-workers talking back- "Affirmative." "Copy." "That's Affirm." "I'm en route." Theo was watching our bait cars on the TV like screen, taking off in different directions, two was already under arrest, but four was still on the run. "Car 75, 10-38." Why wasn't Kevin answering? Maybe he was arresting the third party tonight. **(10-38 means- **_**Your destination **_**and****"I'm in route"****is **_**I'm on the way.)**_

"Code- Eleven. I don't see you, Greg. Where the hell did you go?!" **(Code Eleven- **_**I've arrived at the scene)**_

"Shut down car 5." I heard this and repeated it to Theo, "Time to shut down car 5. They're right behind them." Theo took the cursor and clicked 'shutoff- shut down' and the red blinking dot turned a dim red and completely stopped.

"GET OUT OF THE CAR, DO IT NOW. PUT YOUR HANDS BEHIND YOUR HEAD, DO IT _NOW_."

Ahh, this is what I got on the force for…

"This sure is fun, huh? So, what did you do during the break? You were on the phone for about fifteen minutes, more than a regular information giving crap." Theo questioned as we waited for another call.

"Oh, well, the investigator I was talking to…It was Yumi." I tried hard not to show my complete happiness to get to contact here through this years, "We talked for a while, she's working on the McClear's case with William."

"William Dumbass?"

"The very one."

"Oh, ouch, I feel so sorry for her."

"I know, me too. Slow down car 3. He got away." Theo did as I told him to, "Car 14, and 75. Bait Car 3 is at the light of River Hill and Meadows."

"10-4." "Affirm."

"Car 7 to dispatch, we need an ambulance. 10-78, the vehicle ran into a street pole, it's smoking, it may enlighten. Stand by for up coming officers." **(10-78- **_**Send an ambulance**_

"Dispatch to all, Bait car 6 ran into a pole on 17th and Main Road, it may enlighten. Any en route?"

"Negative. Kevin and I are on the other side of town." Few seconds later…. "Affirmative. I see it from here. Permission to change chases?"

"Affirmed, permission to change chases Car 17." Theo looked bored, "You want to do this?" He smiled and shook his head, "I hate you." He laughed and muttered "I know."

"14, Car 7. Ambulance on the way. Code Five?" Dear god, please be okay. This was supposed to be six simple stings! Well, like that happens anymore.

"Code Five. All's good. Party under arrest. Permission for new chase?" **(Party- **_**Person**_**)**

"That's a negative, boss wants you back." I turned to the computer and pointed to Car 2, "Shut down." And to car 1, "Shut down." Theo did as so and soon enough we brought in six perps, and our group of officers.

"I'm off duty!" Heather shouted, her arms in the air, "7:30! I'm no longer on duty! It's the weekend! Any plans for Fun Friday for the team?"

"9 o'clock, the new bar, on…uhh…Simple Street. Just finished yesterday, let's try it out." Kevin answered as another part of the department took the criminals.

My family- Heather, Kevin, Greg, Theo, Me, Jennifer, Danielle, Willis, Denis, Eric, Eve, Justin and our boss- Sheriff Clayton Smith.

"Why don't we just go now? I'm up for a party." Jennifer did a bit of a shimmy and my team shared a laugh. We've all been working together, we all started on the same day, it was just luck we stayed together.

"Can't. Girlfriend's getting mad about our Fun Fridays." Denis answered, looking down at the floor, "Sucks, don't it?"

"Oh, come on. I'll lie for you, Mandiline and I…we're tight." Heather answered, taking her cell phone out, "Hey girl! It's me, Heath. Yeah, well, just wanted to say we got the night shift tonight, yeah, so no shopping tomorrow. Yeah…Denis too. Okay…okay bye."

"Okay, hands in. Whose going?" Eric put his hand out in front of him and looked around, everyone put a hand in, but myself.

"Come on Stern! It's party time! Fun Fridays, remember?" Eve pleaded, "It's no fun without _all_ of us! I'll ask Clay after work."

"I'm gonna meet an old friend around eight. I don't think an hour and a half would really fit with my timing." I answered. That sucks, I love Fun Fridays.

"He's meeting a Japanese babe by the name of Yumi. He's liked her for _years_. Ever since the 7th grade." Theo informed- I wanted to punch him.

Danielle whispered, "Bring your Japanese babe to the bar, Stern! We'd _love_ to meet her." Heather, Jennifer, Eve, and she shared a look.

Oh, crap. I hate it when girls do that.

"Yeah, come on Ricky!" Greg pleaded, "Hey. HEY BOSS!"

Clayton turned around in a 360 spin, "Yes?"

"We're heading to the bar just to try it out, wanna come?"

"…Uh…YEAH."

"Good! BUT STERN WON'T COME BECAUSE HE WANTS TO MEET HIS JAPANESE BABE."

"Is that so?" Clayton walked up to us, "I didn't know you were into anyone, Stern. You seem more of that kinda guy that doesn't want a relationship."

Theo laughed, "Oh my lord! Clay, sir, you haven't seen Yumi! This is the one girl Ulrich's crazy for!" He twisted his pointer finger by his temple, "He wants a _serious_ relationship with **this** girlie!"

"Good for you, Stern!" The guys pat my back, I merely smiled and blushed, "Go on to your Juliet."

"Yeah, don't make us call us to look for you if you ain't there by 10." Denis is from Texas, note his accent. He came to France to visit some far family.

I sniggered, "Whatever guys."

**XxX**  
**Change of POV**

"Stop it, Nick. I'm asleep." God, men! Couldn't Nick tell I wasn't in the _mood_ tonight?

"Oh come on, Aei, baby." He muttered against my neck, "Just a second? A millisecond, I need some real lovin' tonight, babe." Oh yeah, like _real lovin' _happens in a second and or/ millisecond right?!

"Um, no. No thanks. I'm _trying_ to sleep, darling! _Someone_ has to go to work tomorrow!" My god, just take the hint, idiot, and go to bed already! My freaking god! It's not THAT hard!

After a few minutes of silence, just enough for me to drift back into dreamland, Nicolas opened his stupid mouth again, "Are we ever going to have kids, Aei?" He sat up, and turned on the lamp.

OKAY. I guess I'm not sleeping tonight! "I told you, Nick. We've only been married for two years, late time pass. I don't want to have kids with a complete pimp, or something." It's always the same answer, Nick. There's no way in the world you can get me into having kids with you. Ever.

"But I _have_ let time pass, Aelita! We dated for like six years, so we've been together for eight years, and everytime I want to talk about children, you want to change the subject." He confronted me. Well, let's take a guess here. Maybe, uh, I don't WANT to talk about children- doofus for brains!

I hopped up, quickly changed from my white silk (and long) gown, into my nurse blouse, skirt, and shoes, when Nick looked at me confused I said with a death glare, "I'm going to go back to work and check on the McClear's son. So you talk about kids to yourself all you want, but I do not want to hear you whine about our marriage dying because we haven't had kids. Charlie is already a freaking handful. If you ever DID anything that would be _really_ nice!" I slammed the bedroom door and ran into the garage, blasting on the engine and I was out of there before Nick had the urge to blink.

_------------_

"Nurse 'Lita?" The front counter Miss asked to me, _another_ puzzled look, "Why? Here? What? I thought you'd be home. You're shift doesn't start for another." She glanced at her computer screen, "like ten hours."

"Husband wants to talk about children again." I answered, "You know how he can be sometimes, right, Sissi?"

Sissi blew on her nails, "You can call me Elisabeth. You know I just wanted a better name through school."

"Yeah, and Sissi's SUCH a good name, huh?" Yeah, okay. So what? After school, and after Nick and I got married, Sissi and I got a lot closer. We found out we had a lot in common, just back in school, Sissi thought I was one of those 'losers' and wouldn't admit it.

Elisabeth (cough, cough, SISSI, cough, cough.) put her hands on her hips, her freshly painted red nails shining by the lamp on her desk, "Come on, you married _Nicolas._ I think we all made some mistakes in both our lives."

"Yeah…Hey. Is Tom McClear still here, or did his parents take him home? Is he allowed to go home?" I asked her, she shook her head, "No to…what?"

"His parents left him here, in fact, they didn't come at all. I wouldn't be surprised if the poor boy's asleep, Aei, so don't wake that poor sweetheart up if he is." She warned me, "The poor boy's gone through enough, don't you think?"

"I'm just gonna check, god! Don't gotta yell at me, geez!" I walked down the 'C' hallway; I memorized his room number- C214. Tom was such a sweetie, and such a cutie I can't find the heart to say no to the boy.

Once I got to his room, I knocked slightly, and opened the door, "Tom? Mr. McClear?" I whispered, I don't want to wake the poor thing up, like Sissi had warned me about.

"Yesss?" He hissed, scaring the be-jeebers out of me, "Nurse Lita? Is that you? The room's too dark. I can't see. The other nurse? Emily or something, yeah, I asked her to dim the lights, and she turns them off."

I made the lamps turn on slightly, "Yeah, us nurses at one point just kinda tune people out after awhile. So, I heard your parents never came to see you." I took a seat next to him. He blinked a few times at me.

"Yeah, but I don't mind." He paused for a minute, just staring at me, "Is your hair really pink? Or did you dye it or something?"

"It's natural." I answered and watch his eyes widen in amazement, "Yup. It grew out, I used to have real short hair." I played with the little fuzz of his hair through the bandages, "Maybe a little longer than yours, but not by much. And you know what?"

He smiled and looked at me, "What?"

"I was ticklish." I somewhat pinching and ran my fingers up and down his ribs, as he laughed and chuckled from the tickles, "I'm guessing you are too!"

"S-s-top! Can't- aha ha ha!- breathe!" I finally quit as he caught his breath, "Why are you here? It's got to be like four in the morning."

"Well, sweetie. Have you gone to health class yet?"

"…Unfortunately, yes." He rolled his eyes, "Husband problems, am I right?"

"Physic little thing you are! He wants children, I do not. It's pretty big of a deal to me and the rest of the family, but not to _him_!" Yeah, like a twelve or thirteen year old boy is _really_ going to want to know about me and my marriage issues.

"Give him time." What? Did he just say that? "My mom and dad have a similar marriage. He wants another child, she doesn't. He'll calm down. Promise."

Wow, getting advice from a twelve year old.

God, I love my job.

**XxX  
Change of POV**

_Here? No. Too close to the Eiffel Tower. The traffic must be like hell in the afternoon. Here? Nah, too far from the Eiffel Tower. Here? Nope. Why? I just don't like that one._

Why was picking a spot for my vacation so hard?

_Maybe Caen has a good hotel somewhere._ I got in my car and thought about it. My car wasn't even on. _Caen, what was so important about Caen, again? I heard about it somewhere._

"EXTRA! EXTRA! Is Alice McClear's disappearance a coincidence or a homicide?" A street paper boy hollered.

_Oh right. That's where I heard it from. Michelle was always up on the news. Although "daddy" never told her, she was a huge fan of the news broadcasting on television. I'm pretty sure everyone around the world is._

Maybe I could assist in this case? I'm amazing with technology. I've been called for a few other homicide mysteries before. I think I can do this. I wish I had a number to call.

I revved up the engine and sped away- Off to Caen!

_-------_

Almost an hour or so later, I was in the limits of Caen. Not a whole bunch of people seem to live here. Well, I guess I'm too use to the cramped city of Paris. A few people with heavy jackets walked the almost deserted streets. It's either it's not very populated, or everyone's worried about a homicidal madman on a killing spree. Alice McClear his latest victim.

I seemed to be a little oblivious to the rest of the world, for I heard some sirens going off behind me. Looking in the rearview mirror, I could see flashing lights. Damn it. What a vacation.  
**  
**I pulled over. Awaiting my stupid ticket. I'm sorry, Officer, but I have so much on my mind right now! I'm pretty sure they heard that a little more like a million dozen times.

An officer tapped on my window. I rolled it down and he started to speak, "Hey buddy. You were speeding. It's a thirty miles per hour zone, you were going almost fifty. What's the hurry, pal?" The officer kept writing things on his little notepad.

"I apologize." I could've sworn I heard that voice before, "I really have no excuse. Being oblivious isn't very impressive."

"Ahh, I'm afraid it isn't. Now look, I'm gonna give you a warning, this time. Lucky for you, I don't have any tickets on me. I'm off duty and-" He stopped in mere sentence. I looked back up to him- _I sware you. I know you._

"Jeremie?"

"Um, hello." It's only a _little_ weird when people, especially officers, can just look at you and figure out who you are, "What can I do for you, officer?"

"Meet me and Yumi at the café!" He shouted, "Jer, it's been years! I thought for sure you'd be Aelita." He was almost jumping up and down.

"Pardon me, but how do you know me and my friend...s…" Wow, I'm an idiot sometimes, "Oh my lord! Ulrich?! That can't be you! No way! NO WAY!"

"Yeah, Jer! It's me! I can't believe I met two long lost friends today. Yumi and I are meeting at the Café. It's the only café in this okay sized town. I think you'll find it. But incase you don't, it's called Pedroné Café, just down 18th Avenue."

"That sounds like a wonderful time! But, before we speed off, I have a few questions about Caen."

"Shoot."

"Have any recommendations for a vacation spot?" 

"DO I!" Ulrich laughed, "If this is your first time here, I'd go for a basic motel/hotel deal. Holiday in is down Main Street. Just go down here, and take a left up to that corner there. You'll see it. You can't miss it. You'll be pretty close to the café too."

"Thanks for that, old pal." I smiled.

"Anything for a friend. Can I count on you for a heart-racing surprise for Yumi?"

"Oh, I could think of a few ways you could do, on your own, that would make her heart race, Ulrich." He gave me a 'ha-ha-very-funny' look, I laughed and added, "But yes, I'll be there. Excuse me if I'm late, never been to Privas before."

"Why don't I come with you to your hotel room? We have a lot to catch up on."

"Aren't we meeting Yumi?"

"Around eight. It being about half past six, that gives us enough time for a small guy chat, don't you think?"

"Yeah, sounds great." He stepped away, and got into his car. I noticed it wasn't a patrol car, but his own. I suppose the station fixed his car up a bit.

He led the way to the Holiday Inn.

_-------_

"Here." The check-in Miss handed me a key, "Number 314. For the time being, you have no neighbors." She informed.

"Why don't you get a hotel room?" I asked him, "Come on, Ulrich. I know you live nearby, but don't you want to spend as much time with an old friend as possible?"

"Fine, fine." Ulrich gave in with just that, "Another room please."

"No problem." After Ulrich paid, she gave him a key, "315. Sorry, Belpois. You have a neighbor."

"Trust me, if Yumi shows, we'll _all_ be up tonight." Ulrich punched my shoulder playfully. Aww, same old Ulrich.

We were already laughing together in the elevator, with a little girl shivering her tail off, "Hey sweetie. Are you cold?" I heard Ulrich ask. Good thing he was still wearing his uniform.

"A wittle." She answered. Aww, her front teeth were missing.

"Here." Ulrich took off his own scarf and gave it to the little girl, "It should keep you warm. You may keep it if you'd like."

Wow, he's so sensitive. Something changed in him. Although, this _is_ a little child.

When the elevator opened, the little girl hopped out, we were on the third floor, as was she, and she jumped to a woman, "Mommy! Mommy! Look what the O'cer gave me!" She gave her mother the scarf.

The mother looked at me and Ulrich, "Thank you." She whispered.

"No problem." Ulrich answered.

Soon, we ran into another lady. Her hair damp, and in a red robe. "Dammit. Where is he?" She asked aloud, "Oh, I'm so sorry gentlemen." She apologized after running into us, "I'm not really paying attention."

"Could we help you in any way?" I asked, I felt like a Good Samaritan with a cop next to me.

"Oh no. It's just, my partner. He should've been back her now."

"Partner? Your husband?"

"What? Oh, no. My partner in work. His name is William. He left about two hours ago to drop something off, I'm worried about to him to be honest."

"Yumi?" Ulrich and I asked in unison.

"How did you know me?" She questioned, taking a step back, "You're not stalking me, are you?"

"Actually." Ulrich stated, looking at me and smiling, "Yes, we are, Ms. Ishiyama. We're madly in love with you." Well, there's _some_ truth in that. He needs a little help on his pronouns. _He's_ madly in love with her.

We watched her face in shock for a second, "Wait a minute." She studied Ulrich first, "Are you in the Caen Police Apartment?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Hey Ulrich." She smiled, and then looked at me, "Whose your friend?"

"Take a guess. I think you know him."

"Hey Yumi." I waved at her, "I was supposed to be a surprise, but I guess this works too."

"No way. You're lying." She shook her head, little drips of water flying everywhere, "Jeremie. That can't be you. You, wow, you- You look amazing!" She paused, "Both of you, I mean."

"I've got to say you're pretty good looking yourself, Yumi. Attractive." Ulrich answered, and I was quick to agree.

"Thanks, so what exactly are you guys doing here?"

"Jeremie made me come here." Ulrich responded.

"I'm here for vacation." I told her.

"Awesome! I'm here cuz I don't live around and checking out the McClear's case." She couldn't stop staring at Ulrich.

More teasing? _Ohh yeah._ "I'd say you're checking out more than you admit."

"I'm sorry." Yumi answered, "I just, never really imagined you as an Officer, Ulrich." That was a shock to all of us, Yumi. Trust me.

"Well I am. Surprise, Surprise."

"Did you just step out of the shower?"

"This job is very stressful. Especially when you're paired up a middle school AND high school lover."

"Oh, I could see how that could be stressful." Ulrich answered.

I decided to let them talk alone, and I went to see my room.

314. It was pretty nice. A bed, a television. A fridge. A shower, and a toilet. A nice sized window, a coffee maker, a table, some chairs, a microwave, a mini-fridge. Quite average, but I'm with my friends now.

Nothing else matters.

**XxX  
Change of POV**

"Excuse me?!" I screamed loudly, "We traveled _all_ this way and you come to tell us the investigator that you wanted us to see isn't here!" Sam held onto my arm gently.

"I'm sorry sir, but she and Dunbar are in Caen right now. It's about a thirty minute drive if you hit good timing." The secretary answered calmly. "I'm sorry, sir. But that's all I can tell you."

I stomped out of the building.

"Odd, sweetie. Why don't we just go to Caen? I heard the hotels there are the best in the country." She said to me.

I don't know what to call it, but she has this power over me that makes everything feel better. Call it love, if you want, but it's not. It's a feeling _stronger_ than love.

"I love you, Sam." I told her looking at her with a sweet smile, "Don't you forget that." I tell her that once, or twice a day. Sometimes, she beats me to it.

"I won't. I love you too. So, are we going to go to Caen, today, or not?"

"Sure, I'm up to it, if you are."

"Yes, I am. But, there's something we should do before we go on to rent a room at a hotel."

I stared in confusion, "Yes?"

"We need to talk."

Uh, oh.

"Oh, Sam. I'm so sorry for whatever I did!"

"No, baby. Not like that." Oh, phew, "I'm just saying. Why don't we get married?"

I swallowed hard, "M-m-married? You want to get married?

"I'm just asking, we've been together since high school. Well, technically, we _officially_ went out in high school." 

That was true. But, oh, I'm not sure. I love Sam, I do, but I don't think we should get married just yet, "I know I kept telling you to wait longer." I started, "but I think we _still_ need to wait longer. I'm no so comfortable to the idea. It's not like I don't want to yours and you'd be mine forever, it's just. It's a real life impact, there, Sammy. I don't know if I can get ready as fast as you can."

"I'm not saying I want to keep married, I was just asking why. So don't make it sound like you're babbling words." She teased me and placed a kiss on my lips, "I know, I understand. My parents called the other day, is all, and you know how much they'd encourage us if we _were_ to marry."

"There is no _were_, Sam. We _are_ going to get married." I said sternly, "The thing is, we're not getting married _right now_. It'll just be later in life. We're still in late twenties, almost thirties. I plan on getting married, but not now."

"I understand." Was all she replied with.

"Okay, making sure. Why don't we go home for today, and just have a romantic evening tonight? We can deal with the fleeing investigator some other time."

"Sounds fantastic. Where is our romantic night going to start?"

I looked at my watch- 5:30, "I'll treat you to first, a movie of your choice, then dinner – the restaurant, you ask? That's also you're decision. And then, a nice walk at the park, and if you're still wide awake, we'll make our own fun at home."

She smiled at me, "Perfect. When does this start?"

"Now or Never, sweetheart!"

"…If you say so."

_**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

**I know, no Sam's POV, but there was really nothing I could say personally about her. Anyway, Sam + Odd, Aelita haven't seen anyone for the longest time! Ulrich, Jeremie, Yumi, and possibly William have already met each other.**

Next chapter? The Café, the night at the hotel, William's night, Aelita's runaway, Odd and Sam's date, and the investigation.

Amazing how I can crash all that together, huh?

REVIEW!

-Kiwi 

****

__


	3. I'll be Watching you

**Had to start the third chapter. XP  
**_**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**_**  
Normal POV:**

Jeremie was left alone in his room, probably working on his laptop and calling Michelle back, seeing she's called him almost twelve times in the past –what was it?- Twelve minutes.

Ulrich and Yumi were in his room, after Yumi changed, of course. They sat, watching television, sipping hot tea, and talking. Where William was didn't bother Yumi anymore.

"So, you're a detective?" He questioned her, as another boring commercial came on.

"I guess, I like the term investigator. I'm in the McClear's case, as you already knew. It seems pretty weird. The son in the hospital, the wife in tears, the daughter in la-la land, and god knows where the husband is." She threw her hands out, "Sickens me, it does."

"As it does for me. I couldn't believe a husband and a father would walk out on his family like that." Ulrich shook his head in disbelief, "If I were a father, I'd give my wife and children the freaking world if I could."

"I bet you would." She smiled as he grinned back, "You'll be a very good father some day." He said his thanks and it went silent, "... It got cold quickly, didn't it?"

"Doesn't take mother nature long to take a turn, huh?"

"I guess not. So, what happened in school while I was gone?"

Ulrich knew that was going to come up. He really wanted to talk to her about it, "Uh, Aelita and Jeremie broke up, but ended up getting back together before prom." He tapped his chin, he wanted to save the best for last, "Sam and Odd, always been a cute couple, always."

"What about you? Any girls?" 

"Of course, being on the soccer team does that." He answered smoothly, watching Yumi's smile turn into a fake smile, "But, I didn't go out with anyone that year. I didn't go with anyone in school. Let's say, the girl I loved left before I could say anything."

"Aww, how sad." Yumi answered. _Damn. It is Sissi. She left for England in the middle of her last year at school._ "I'm sorry."

"Don't be, at least I'm sitting and talking to her now." Yumi froze up, and stared at him. He had a smile on his face.

No way. Ulrich was _never_ that brave and tell anyone who he liked.

"Me? You…me? Are you…no way. Don't lie." She replied.

"I'm not lying, Yumi. I drove myself insane in College. I wanted to find you. I vowed to myself when I find out, no matter if you were married, divorced, dead, alive, whatever, I was going to tell you I love you. No matter how nervous I would get. Now, dear god. Tell me you feel the same way or I'll have to commit suicide."

"Well, guys in a uniform turn me on." She whispered in his ear, "And that makes it all the better, I love you too, Ulrich Stern. I know it's so. I tried so hard to get past you, to forget you, to date other men, but it wouldn't happen. I ended up just hurting myself more and more. It made me realize how much I missed you."

"You won't need to miss me for a long time." His green eyes glazed into her chocolate ones, licking his lips he added, "I'm never going to lose you again." She smiled at his kind and yet sexy words. The way he said it made her want to pounce on him and do whatever naughty stuff that came to mind, but she kept her cool, and only let a smile show.

"So, you promise, no other women?"

"Promise. No one can make me feel complete, just you."

In a swift move, Yumi pushed her arm around his neck and pulled his closer, until his lips crashing on hers. It didn't take long for Ulrich to react, using his own mouth; he made Yumi open hers, and their tongues battled fiercely. 

After a minute of so of this, they broke away, he demanded, "Let's go slow, Yumi. I don't want to rush into this. I want to take it slow, feel every inch of happiness and joy I can out of this dream coming true."

"I don't want to go slow. I've waited too long for this." Yumi fired back, "I've wanted you so long, but you were always busy with Emily or Sissi."

"You thought I was interesting in Emily or Sissi?"

"It looked like it."

"I wanted you just as long, but you were busy with William or Theo!"

"_You_ thought _I_ was interesting in William or Theo?!"

"It sure did look like it! Besides, you said, on the phone, you ended up working with the boy you liked. Don't deny it. I know you tried to get yourself out of that one. I didn't believe it for a second."

"I did, didn't I?" He shrugged, obviously confused, "I ended up working with you for the McClear's case."

"True…"

"You've got to be the first guy that's _ever_ wanted to go slow."

"Nah, I'm like all the rest. I'll go mad if I don't get inside you, but I'm willing to make myself wait. I want all this to soothe the both of us before I get you in bed." He answered, "Now, I never thought an investigator could turn me on, but I've been wrong before." 

"Only a couple of times." She tenderly planted another kiss on his lips, "I wouldn't love you as much if you were always right."

"I couldn't love you any less, or any more than I do now." He returned this kind kiss on her lips.

"You're an amazing kisser." She complimented, "Good to know the boy I've loved for years is good that kinda stuff."

"You're a pretty good kisser yourself. I'm all up for kissing, babe. I just like French better."

"As do I, but as much as I'd hate to leave. I think I need to go back to my room, William might be back and looking for me. Thanks for the tea, and it's been wonderful talking to you." She got up, but Ulrich took her hand and spun her toward him again.

"Nah, ah. You're not going anywhere without a goodbye kiss."

"But I'll be back."

"Aww, so you don't want to kiss me?"

"Never said that." 

"Then do it."

Yumi obliged, and had to get on her tip-toes to plant another kiss on his lips. This time, however, he was persistent into getting that French kiss, and forced her mouth to open. His tongue massaging hers and his hands wrapped around her back, she broke away too quickly, "Gotta go. Trust me, when we're there, you'll want much more than a French kiss."

And with that, The door closer. Ulrich sighed, fell on his couch and looked up to heaven, "Dear God, I never doubted you for a minute. God, I love her. Keep her safe, and keep her mine. Please, god. Please."

**XxX**

Yumi couldn't stop thinking about that –those kisses with _him_. They were so full of passion and love that she couldn't measure it. He really loves her, she really loves him. Could this get any better?

She fumbled with her key about a dozen times. She no longer focused on the McClear's case- it's still in mind, but not the main priority. She and Ulrich…were going out.

Or were they?

Technically, they only kissed. They didn't do much more than that. No. Yumi shook her head. They had told each other that they loved one another. They _have_ to be going out.  
After fighting with her door, she fell on the bed.

Suddenly, a weariness feeling drifted onto her. Her eyelids heavy, she was about to close them and surrender to slumber when she was brought back to reality- The phone sang horribly.

"H-hello?" She answered, quite frustrated this person ruined her much wanted nap.

"Hello baby girl." 

Um, okay. "Who is this?"

"No names are needed. Yumi, I've been watching you for a long time now." Okay, this is starting to get a little creepy, "I know about you and your make out with Officer Stern. He won't treat you right. He's a cop, he'll never have enough time for you. Listen to me, Yumi, if you know what's good for you, no more Ulrich. No more any other man…but me."

"And who are you?"

"You'll meet me soon enough, you'll have to. Sex is only pleasurable in person, don't you think?"

"Excuse me?" Her mind wandered places her victims went. Was this William playing a prank? Is this a prank call? Who is this person? What does he want with her?

"I'll have to make you mine at one point, sweetie. Like I said, I'll be watching. I'll know if you're rolling around in bed with Ulrich. I'll know. And I won't be happy."

"But-" _Click._ The call was disconnected.

At first, this disturbed Yumi in many different ways. But then her years of criminal justice came in- kids these days press random numbers and say stuff. Of course, this sounded nothing like a teenager, but things to change that exist.

Of course, with William _still_ gone, he become her main suspect. She didn't plan on telling her two other old guy friends about this. It will probably be a one time thing.

But, if that's the case. How'd he know her name was Yumi? How'd he know Ulrich and she had kissed? This person must've been in the building, watching from the eyehole.

Maybe if she told an officer, she'd feel more protected. And she already had one officer in mind.

**XxX**

"I though you had to go." Ulrich leaned against his door frame, "Came back for some more kisses?"

"No, I just got this call." He looked at her like she was retarded, "Hear me out, Ulrich. You're a cop, and I wanted to let you know. This person, a guy, knew who I was, so prank calling is out."

"That's not true, they could pick out of the phonebook-"

"And he knew about our make-out only a few minutes ago. He called almost right after I got in my room. When I asked who he was, he said names weren't needed. But I'd meet him soon enough, since sex is more pleasurable in person. I'd have to see him so he can make me his, or something. He threatened me, saying if I were to sleep with you, he…won't be happy." She started, "As an investigator, I thought it wouldn't bother me, but I just wanted to let you know incase it happens again."

"I won't let this man touch you. If it's a real stalker. If it's a prank, I'll get this guy to pay for the scare he must've caused you." He answered and hugged her tightly, "Now, you look beat, Yumes." He stood up with her, "Lets get you back to your room."

She smiled and quickly agreed, "Okay then." She knew she didn't _have_ to seem him. She just _needed_ a reason to hug him again. His scent. His eyes. His looks.

So, is this what love feels like?

**XxX**

"Where is he?!" Heather cried looking at her watch, "I don't believe this! Stern was a never a one to be an hour late!"

"Well…" Theo started, "He _is_ with his Japanese baby." He snickered and continued, "Who knows what naughty stuff their up to right about now?!" He added a wiggle of the eyebrows and got a laugh from everyone.

A hand appeared on Theo's shoulder, and he turned, "Hey. Guess what naughty stuff we're up to?"

"Stern!" Clayton screamed in happiness, "Nice to see you could arrive! Where's this Japanese girlie we heard so much about? Too shy to bring her huh?"

"Ulrich, I'm confused." A young lady with black hair, looking in the distance took hold on Theo's shoulder, thinking it was Ulrich, "I thought you said we'd see-" She turned to see his face, let go and jumped back, "Oh, sir. I'm so sorry! I thought you were my friend!"

"Hey Yumi! No problem." Theo smiled and shrugged off the apology, "You actually came!"

"Well, actually, I told her to go back to her room in the hotel, but she wouldn't listen! Rebellious little lady, she is." Ulrich explained, "So I told her she could come with me, with another friend."

Jeremie popped up, "Hey Theo." 

"JEREMIE?!?" Theo dropped his glass, luckily, on the table, and it only made a loud sound, instead of smashing, "Wha-? What? I haven't seen you guys in forever!"

"Well, forever ended yesterday!" Yumi quickly got comfortable, "And since you're the gentleman, Ulrich, you'll pay for your friends delights?"

"And why in gods name would I do that?" Ulrich crossed his arms.

"Because I didn't bring money." Yumi answered kindly.

"Well, looks like I have no choice." Ulrich chuckled as he pulled out his wallet, (now all the officers were dressed into their everyday clothes."

Jeremie refused to drink anything, but found it interesting to talk to some of these officers, "Now, what did you say your names were?"

"Kevin."

"Heather."

"Greg."

"Danielle."

"Jennifer."

"Eric."

"Willis."

"Denis."

"Eve."

"Justin."

"I'm their boss, Clayton. Sometimes called Clay."

Ulrich and Yumi shared a jug of Whiskey. Jeremie was _defiantly_ driving. The Japanese girl sat straighter and started to talk business, "You guys have heard about the McClear's case, haven't you?"

"Oh yes. It's a big deal here." Heather answered. Yumi was amazed Ulrich had _promised _there was no women. And there she was, Heather. She had this long light brown hair, that was cut in like four different layers. Her blue eyes glistened in interest. Heather was _very_ attractive, "Everyone here is almost like afraid to walk into their own front lawns for their newspaper in the morning. It's bad."

"Oh yes, it's _real_ bad." Clayton added, looking at Yumi. He, wasn't as good looking at she would hoped he would be. Now, don't get her wrong. Clayton was handsome, but he was forty-seven. A little too old for her. His already gray hair looked much darker in the building. But he couldn't fake those ice blue eyes. Yumi loved getting Clay's attention and just smiling- just to see those eyes, "Ulrich could tell you about that. There's been absolutely _nothing_ going on lately. It's the only thing in the news."

Jeremie cleared his throat and said, "Surprisingly, I haven't heard much about it. Being the president's computer aide, I think I would've known."

That almost made Denis spit out his drink, "The- The PRESIDENT?! That must pay like fifty grand a month."

The blonde genius shook his head, "Actually, it's around thirty grand a month. It's pretty nice. I stay in the Élyseé Palace. It's my home. You know the daughter? Michelle?"

"Yes, there was a newpaper article about her the other day." Eric stated, "Saying the girl was like, in love with a man that worked…in…the Élyseé…Palace." He looked at Jeremie, "That wouldn't be you, now, would it?"

"I'd say it was a good shot." Eric's green eyes wided in astonishment.

"Dude! A hot girl, good money, livin' in the 'E Palace, what else could a man want?!"

"Me. Duh." Eve replied.

"He said, hot girl." Jennifer answered.

Yumi and Jeremie shared a look, after half the police department started bickering, then they both stared at Ulrich as if saying '_you have to work with this?_'. Ulrich shrugged, "They're actually a lot better. I think some of them are drunk, so excuse them." Jeremie nodded in agreement.

"So, Miss. Yumi." Clayton stopped the argument by stating her name, "Involved with our Officer Stern, here, huh? Gauthier's told us_ much _about you, and your past with Ulrich."

Yumi felt her face burn, "Well, I wouldn't say _involved._ We're just friends, from the past. It's good to see him again, as well as Theo. I haven't seen _any_ of my high school friends since graduation." 

"Oh, come on. You've _got _ to have something for Stern, come on! Look at him!" Danielle cried, "He's got the body! Come on, you've got to like this guy."

Ulrich shook his head in embarrassment, "Thanks, Dani. I _knew_ I could count on you."

Yumi turned to look at Ulrich. Both their faces were red. That shouldn't be happening. Tonight, the only rule, was no rules. She tapped his chin up to her lips, and kissed him then and there.

Jeremie and Theo started clapping immediately. Finally!

But before the fifteen second mark, Yumi's phone went berserk. She broke the kiss, and put up a finger to symbolize "one second." She took out her phone, not realizing the number, she answered, "Hello?"

"Ahh. Yumi. Glad you to hear from you. Where are you? You're not at your hotel room." No. No. No! This couldn't be right! It can't be _him_! It was just a prank call before! _No, Yumi. Don't loose it._ That stupid punk was just trying to scare her!

"Hmm. No. I left. I get quite bored of that. Nothing to do there, ya know?" She answered smoothly, as if talking a friend, "Now, what did you say your name was?"

"Let's call me Helplessly N. Love. How does that sound?" His voice made shivers roll up and down Yumi's spine, "Now, sweetie, if you're with Stern, I'll be _very_ disappointed. Friends say you're very responsible."

"That's personal, _love._ That doesn't concern you."

"Ahh, calling me your love. I adore it. Oh, but to answer you, yes, it does concern me. Stern can't take away what is rightfully mine, sweetie. I'll get you, I'll find you. You can't escape me." Small clicks were heard, maybe like a cell phone or a keyboard, maybe even a clock or watch, "Time's ticking."

Yumi couldn't hear this anymore, it made her want to vomit. She gave the phone to Ulrich, the first person she could think of, since he was sitting right next to her. He took the phone and asked, "Hello?" She watched him carefully, "Hellllllo?" He looked at the phone, "No one's on the line. Who ever it was, must've hung up."

"It's him! He called again! He knows I'm not at the hotel room. I'm not quite afraid on the calls, but it's how he _knows_."

"No problem." Ulrich whispered things in her ear carefully that brought a smile to her face, "Okay?"

"Okay."

"ALRIGHT." Ulrich got up, his palms on the table, "I loved this, guys, like always. But I should be going now. I need tonight's sleep. It ain't fun working three in the morning to six in the afternoon. Need that long sleep."

"Nah, you just _want_ some alone time with your girl, there."

"That won't happen. Jer's with us." Jeremie popped up.

Yumi and Jeremie waved to the officers, they can say they made friends with them, "Nice meeting you all!"

_-------_

Back at the hotel, they found out it was nearly midnight, and they all decided to go to bed. Yumi was relived to see William in his bed, watching Television, "Hey, Yumi. Where were you? I didn't call 'cuz I thought you may be asking questions about the case."

"I was." That was partly true. She asked the officers for a little information and she did have two pages full of things she figured out in her notepad in her pocket, "I went out and met Jeremie and Ulrich. They're…in the area." _Yeah, about four doors down, in the area._

"Awesome! I'll have to meet them tomorrow." William sighed and stretched, "Oh, by the way. When I came back, this man walked away from our door, he was covered in clothing, so I can't give you a description, poor man must've been freezing. But I think he has to do with a note I found taped to the door. I didn't read it, though, it's for you." He held up a folded piece of paper, waiting for Yumi to take it.

Yumi took the paper,

_Dear Yumi,  
Hello There. I can't believe you didn't listen to me. I suppose it's not that hard to believe. I hope you realize I'll be watching you. I know where you are twenty four/ seven._

--Helplessly N. Love.

Yumi crumpled the paper in her hand. No way, it couldn't be him.

That son of a bitch is really starting to scare her now. He's completed his task of a prank.

That is, if it _is_ a prank.

**XxX**  
**((New Position.))**

She'd avoid him. She'd avoid him by all costs. There's no reason in the world why'd she ever want to see him again. She wants _divorce._

_  
_Ooh. That word made her shiver. _Divorce. _It sounded like an evil word. 

It was still very early in the morning at the hospital; Aelita was sucking down cup after cup of coffee to keep her awake. She doesn't want to go back home. To the house she shared with _him._

It's insanity to hate your husband like this. And that's what exactly made her marry him- Insanity. She knew her heart only beated for one man. She needed him, she missed him. God damn it, why'd they break up again?

She was in the Nurse's lounge area they had in the back, Sissi was sitting on the sofa. Both girls hated their life as it was.

Aelita admired Sissi. She was…dare she say it…beautiful. Her wavy black hair in middle school went into naturally curly dark black hair. Her hazel eyes were dull due to her lack of energy. Her wedding ring on the table sparkled more than her eyes.

"So, how's the marriage?" Aelita asked to create conversation. Sissi sipped down another sip of coffee before answering.

"Like Hell. No, it's worse than hell. I can't explain it." She answered, her slim figure shuddered. Aelita found how beautiful she was an insult to herself. Here the pink haired one was, next to this should-be-top-model at a hospital. It made her jealous.

All the handsome men went for Sissi. That never happened in school. They liked Yumi better for being more developed, more mature, more _naughty._ It didn't matter to the high school guys if you were a drug addict, a freaking retard, or a convict. If you were cute, had a nice chest, and a pretty ass, they'd take you.

Now, that didn't mean Aelita didn't get eyes in high school. But that was a _total_ different story.

"Same here." Aelita answered, "I hate Nick. I don't think I'll go back home for years." Both women started thinking about high school years, "I'm still getting over Herve."

"I know, he was a smart man. He had no reason to do what he did." Sissi agreed, looking into her half full cup of now warm coffee, "I can't believe he hung himself. That seems to simple for a man like him. Amazing how we miss him like this, back them, we were laughing our heads off."

"Yeah. Back then, it was who was having sex, who got drunk, who was dating who, who's taking who to the prom, who broke up, who had a crush on the teachers. No one cared about reality anymore. It was popularity that ran the school." Aelita sighed, "Sometimes I find myself crying because of it. I barely knew Herve, we were finally talking, and were hanging out- It made Jeremie pretty jealous- and then his parents got a divorce, he lost his part-time job, and his sister died. He couldn't take it anymore…and hung himself." She choked on that last sentence. It hurt her even today, years after.

"He's in a better place now." Yeah, she knew that. But she didn't care. She wanted him back. Damn, she wanted her life back. Nicholas stole away every last right she once possessed, "No longer has to suffer. Lucky little bastard."

"Hmm."

Suddenly the intercom made a bell like noise, meaning someone was going to say something. And boy, that person did, "All Nurses and Doctors of the Green Team! There's been a terrible car crash last night. Our of the four that were in the crash, only three survived. They're in poor condition. We need all Green Team members in the Green Wing."

Sissi and Aelita glanced at each other, as Aelita got up and Sissi took another gulp of coffee, "Duty calls." Aelita smiled as she waved at her co-worker.

"Oh, but before you go." Sissi stopped her before she could leave the room, "Real fast, you see, I'm not married. I get very lonely. You know, since I'm an only child and my mom died years back and my pa at the Senior Resident. I was hoping you and Nick could come by sometime. Just to drop by." It sounded more like a plea than an invitation.

Aelita's smile grew, "We'd love to. I'd stay to chat, but they need me." She turned, and was gone.

_--------_**  
**  
Della-Robbia.

That was a _very_ familiar name. Though, at the moment, Aelita couldn't put her finger on it. Sucks that the profile she gets only has the last name for adults. She would've known who this person was if she slept better last night. No, correction: If she _slept_ last night.

She knocked on the door, as always, "Hello there. Are you- Odd?" She couldn't see straight. A long lost friend now back in her life, in the same room, with blood splattered everywhere; casts on his right arm and waist, "My word! What happened to you?!"

"That damn drunk driver, that's what happened, nurse." She couldn't not recognize that unique hair-do Odd owned. She couldn't believe he didn't outgrow what he called "Lyoko Style".

"Hey, Odd. It's me." She called quietly, "Remember me?"

He paused, to think, "Sam?"

"No, try again."

"…Did we go to school together?"

"Yes."

"Sissi?"

"No, guess again."

"…Yumi?"

"Closer."

He gasped, wiped his eyes with his left arm (The only good arm), "PRINCESS!" With his good arm, he wrapped her in a slight hug before wincing, "Ow. It hurts."

"Tell me what happened." Aelita pulled up a chair and put it beside him.

"Well, Sam and I we were going to this Investigator's place, but she wasn't there. Son of a bitch, she knew we were coming." He stopped to take a breath, "Anyway, after that, we decided to ride around, I guess we were still driving at the pitch darkness of night, because all I remember is Sam screaming, the screech of the brakes, and the crash of the windows."

"You poor thing, you." Was all she could answer with, "Here, let me wash you off." She took another rag from the cabinet, dampened it, and gently touched Odd's forehead with it, "So, you and Sam got married, or something?"

"No, we're still going out. I don't have the kind of money for this really nice ring I want to propose to her with." He slumped a little, or as much as he could with a broken waist and a broken arm, "Holy shit! Where is Sam?! Is she okay?"

"I don't know, I can't check. I'm forced to stay here with you until I'm done doing my job. But, uh. The doctor said out of the four of you in the incident, only three survived." That was probably the worst thing she could've said, but it came out that way.

"MY SAMMY BEAR'S DEAD?!?" He screamed in agony and horror, "This can't be happening!"

"No, Odd. I didn't say that. If you be quiet, I think I might be able to sneak a peek around the hospital." Aelita told him, running her hands through his bloody hair, "Oh, Jesus. Oh, Jesus. Don't cry, Odd. Please, don't you cry."

"I'm not trying to." He whimpered.

"It's okay. I don't want you to be upset. I'll go check right now, okay? Okay."

"But I don't want you to get in trouble."

"That's a risk I'm willing to take." She closed the door after her, and that was the end of that discussion.

_---------_

"Have any of you been working for a girl named Sam Larson?" Aelita franticly asked random people, some of them patients. Until she came up to _him_, "Oh. Hello there."

"You ran away." He answered, "Why'd you run away?"

"I don't have time to answer that. Leave our marriage problems at home. By the way, have you seen Ms. Larson? I have, uh, pills to give her." She rattled her nurse's pocket, which contained her own aspirin.

"Hmm, no, I just got here." He shrugged, she turned to walk away, but he put a hand on her shoulder, "Why'd you run away?"

"I'm not answering."

"Tell me, Aelita. Why'd you run? Did I scare you? Do you not want children? Am I…not good enough for you?" Fuck, he always did this. That stupid guilt trip. He knew Aelita was the type of person to feel the most guilt for anything, if not, more than she's supposed to feel.

"No, Nick. That's not the reason. I can't escape you. We share a last name now. We share a house. We share a life. We share a job. So, what do I have that's my own? Nothing. If we had a child, we'd be sharing _that_ too. The list is endless. You only care for yourself, you want everything. You want _my_ everything. Nothing's _mine_. It's always _ours._"

"That's not true." He protested.

"Oh, yes it is." She interrupted him before he could continue, "_My_ paycheck ends up being _our_ money. You never spent a dime on something other than yourself. Sure, you spent a couple of twenties for holidays. You gave my dad a _keychain_ for Christmas, Nick. A _keychain._ Come on, you, the doctor, make almost three times as much as I do, and I gave him _three hundred dollars._ You're too selfish, Nick. And that's why I want a divorce."

"D-div-divorce? Oh, baby, please. I'm sorry. I didn't know I was doing this. I- I'll change. I'll do it, I promise."

"And how many times did you say 'I' in that sentence? I never did hear the word 'you'. You can think about that. I'm off to find my patient." She left was a smile.

Thank god, _that_ was over.

**XxX  
((New Position.))**

"Ugggh." She moaned in pain as the doctor poked her to make sure she still had control over the places, "Stop! It hurts!"

"I'm so sorry, Ms. Larson." The doctor stepped back, a little afraid at her outburst, "It seems like you broke a rib, but it wouldn't make sense. I'll get an X-Ray. You stay right there." Oh yeah, she's going to walk right out feeling like this.

"Trust me, I'm not going anywhere." She answered as the doctor chuckled and left for supplies.

The door opened again, a pink haired girl stepped in, "Sam?"

"Hello. Do I know you?"

"Your boyfriend's friend."

"Aelita!" She reached her hands out for her. Aelita didn't waste a second, she ran over to her friend and embraced her, "It's been way too long."

"I know. I just saw Odd in the other room. No one told me you were here I was thinking maybe you died in the car accident." Aelita was happy to see Sam was only bruised up and a few cuts, her nose broken, but that was fine. She knew she may have a broken rib, but she was lucky to find her friends just fine.

Correct: Just to find her friends.

_**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

**Yay! Aelita, Odd, and Sam met! Ulrich and Yumi fell in love. Jeremie made a few new friends. Aelita's getting a divorce. Yumi has a stalker. Odd and Sam have been a car wreck. So much, and only in fifteen pages!**

I don't think I'll make this story rated "M" too. I don't think it's gonna go in that direction. So, yeah, don't bother to ask.

Review please!

-Kiwi

__


	4. His Next Victim

**Yay! Fourth chapter! I'm happy to see the reviews! Love it, you guys! LOVE IT!**

I did mention that the **Élyseé Palace**** is like, the Whitehouse, but like, in France, right? I don't remember. But if not- There 'ya go.**

_**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**_**((Normal POV))**

They were at her house. It wasn't called _their_ house, it was _her_ house. Thanking the gods, Aelita made Nicolas to work in another city nearby. Sam and Odd were grateful enough to her and her husband's medical procedures they've done of them, but Aelita told them they could stay with _her_ until they felt like they had to leave.

"So, Princess." Odd started, "Married Nicholas, did you? What happened to Jeremie?"

"He gave me no freedoms. So after prom night, I dumped him….again. Have you seen him, lately? I was just thinking about you guys and the others last night." Aelita gave them both a nice cup of tea, and sat down on the nice chair next to the couple.

"No, we haven't. We haven't seen any of them. Makes me wonder, you know? What happened the…what? Twelve years we haven't heard from them? Did Ulrich ever confess his feelings for Yumi? What jobs do they have? Are they still _alive_?" Sam replied.

Odd jumped up, "Holy crap! YUMI'S THE INVESTIGATOR WE HAD TO SEE, SAM! I just put the puzzle pieces together! We can meet Yumi! We can! Aelita, I suggest you come with us, if you'd like."

"Oh, I'd love to! I'm just as excited to see Yumi as you guys are!" Aelita dropped her cup of tea, "LET'S GO!" Before she even said this sentence, they were half way to the hotel.

**XxX  
((New Position.))**

"Ulrich, we shouldn't be doing this…" Yumi muttered to him, although she, him, and god knew she didn't care. She wanted this.

"I know, and just knowing we might get caught turns me on." He whispered back to her. They found his hotel room a nice place to stay. Cozy, and comfortable, and no one could barge in like they would in high school.

Too bad they didn't even have time to close the door.

He could feel her get more aggressive. Yeah, sure, she didn't want to do this. His body over hers, both clothed, of course, but just feeling each other touch each other's hands and cheeks like this made their hearts flutter. Just the feeling of her lips to his made their day brighten. They knew it. They _needed_ each other.

"Aww, come on guys, don't you have a hint of decency? There are kids here, you know." A voice at the doorway whined.

"You sure know how to kill a mood, Theo." Ulrich answered, sitting up, "Why'd you follow us?"

"I didn't. Jeremie invited me. While looking for his room, I saw you two, getting pretty touchy." He added with a sly smile, "Although, I'm not trying to make you guys feel uncomfortable, I just love to watch you guys blush like that." He took a seat, after closing the door, and watched them look at each other.

"Now, if you don't mind. I want to talk business here." Ulrich groaned, "Not to you, doofus. To her." Yumi smiled and Ulrich groaned louder, "About McClear and her stalker."

"How'd you know?" Yumi quickly asked, "How'd you know I had a stalker?"

"Ulrich's lips open for more than just kissing, Yumes." Theo answered smartly, as Yumi turned to Ulrich. Whom only shrugged and gave her a weak grin.

"You told him! Why the hell did you tell him!"

"Incase this got worse, Yumi. I only told him, he better not have told anyone else."

"I told Jeremie, but that's it. It's only for your protection, Yumi. It's _only for you_." Theo added so Yumi would have no reason to attack him, "Jeremie's still the genius he was, he's good with mysteries and puzzles, as you are, and Ulrich and I- we're officers. We can take this guy down. We care for you, the years that past; that did nothing to how we feel for you. As you can obviously tell from Ulrich."

The said boy rolled his eyes.

"Hmm. Whatever. As long as it's not on the news or anything, I guess its okay." She answered.

"Do you think you have any ideas on who may be your stalker?" Theo questioned carefully.

"No, none... Well…" Yumi tapped her chin slightly, "I usually get the calls or notes when William isn't around. Like, when I was at the bar- William wasn't with me. When I was at the hotel- He left to give the evidence to the Scientific Investigators."

"William…Dunbar? Ahh, right. You work with him." Theo nodded whist smiling, "I bet Ulrich isn't too happy to see him again."

"He's alright." Ulrich answered sternly. Theo gave him a look, "I said he's _alright._"

"Alright, ANYWAY. We have a few clues you and Mr. Dunbar might want to check-out at the station. Some new prints, clothing pieces, burned body parts. If you have a strong stomach, come right ahead." Theo warned, "Now, I'll let you back to your love-lives, okay?"

"Okay." Yumi smiled, nodded, and waved to Theo, "Bye." And the door closed shut.

"Alright!" Ulrich pulled Yumi closer again, but she squirmed away, "…Oh, geez. What _now_?"

"It's Mr. S." He shot her a confused look, "Mr.** S**talker?" He nodded, "He's really starting to creep me out. This could affect me in my job, Officer. I need someone to look out for me while I'm working. I don't know if the damn guy's _William_ for Christ's sake!"

"Would you feel better if you stayed with me tonight?" Ulrich offered. Merely because he hated seeing her so scared, since she's usually so strong, and not because of the alone time it would offer.

"I'd love to, Ulrich…but…" She looked away from him.

"Oh, no. Not the trailed off 'But…'." He slapped his forehead. For the girls he was around- that was never good, "You know something, Yumi? I gotta get to work for at least a half day's pay. You have the whole day to think about it, how does that sound? You can stay in here as long as you want, just keep the door closed and locked; windows too." She nodded, "Oh, and remember, Jeremie's next door. So if _Mr. S_ as you call him, calls you and freaks you out, tell Jeremie, okay? He'll tell me, is that okay?"

"Yes, that's fine Ulrich, thank you." She hugged him goodbye.

Life was slightly returning.

Ulrich had left as quickly as Theo had. She was alone, in his room, with his stuff, all alone…all so very alone… _RING!_

Yumi jumped when her cell phone rang, she didn't recognize the number, but she knew that Jeremie was with her, in the next room. She took a breath and answered, "Hello?"

"Mrs. Yumi Ishiyama. We're at your door. Open up." A feminine voice told her sternly, "We need to speak to you."

Yumi rolled her eyes, "Very funny, Heather. I know you like Ulrich and all, but you have no reason to try to scare me like that." She even came up to the door to prove it to herself.

"...Who?" The person on the other line asked.

The door opened, and three people jumped at her- she screamed, terrified, and not having enough time to register anything.

Jeremie came rushing in, afraid Yumi's stalker had attacked her, "What's going on? I heard a scream!"

"Hiya, pals!" One being jumped up. His pointed hair style and that purple dot gave away his entire person.

Jeremie and Yumi screamed at the same time, "ODD!"

"And Me!" Sam got a hand up from her boyfriend, "Miss. Sammy-kinz!"

The third person stayed quiet- staring at Jeremie. She couldn't believe how well he was doing. He looked happy- nice clothes, same skinny body, nice face, he had glasses in his shirt pocket, but he must've been wearing his contacts this time. His life seemed to be going just fine, "Erm." Aelita moved her glare, "Long time no see, you guys."

"How'd you know we were here?" Jeremie asked.

"No. Listen to the story…" Sam started, "Odd, tell 'em."

"ALRIGHT. STORY TIME." Odd shouted as he closed the door behind Jeremie, "You know, after Xana, and Lyoko, and the factory, we were still tight friends, but then Yumi graduated and like…we weren't."

Yumi sighed, "We know that part. Tell us how you knew we were here."

Aelita snickered, "I'll tell 'em." Odd and Sam had told her the drive over here, "Sam is a judge, Odd's a physic." That sentence alone got wide-eyes from Jeremie and Yumi, "Yeah, I know. And they're working on this case, McSee-through, or something…"

"McClear?" Sam giggled.

"Whatever." Aelita continued, "They were called to see this investigator team, but when they got at the building, they said they weren't there, and the boss gave them the city they were in. Caen, obviously. So they went off, but they got in this bad car accident. I work as a nurse, and like, I saw them. And Odd told me that he had a vision about visiting you, so here we are!"

Yumi glomped onto Aelita, "I can't tell you how happy I am to see you guys again!"

"Ditto, my friend. I haven't had much of a social life after high school, and a little at college." Odd answered, messing with his hair, "So…What do you guys do?"

Jeremie cleared his throat, a queue meaning he'd go first, "I work for the president and all his technologies and whatnot. And I think the daughter has a crush on me."

"Lady Michelle?" Sam burst out laughing, "Don't flatter yourself, Jeremie."

The genius fixed his glasses, "Excuse me?"

"No, Sam. I think he may be right. 'Cuz I read in the newspaper about Ms. Michelle having a crush on someone that works with her father in the Élyseé Palace." Odd glared at Jeremie with a huge grin, "Nice, dude!" He high-fived Jeremie.

"And what about you, Yumi?"

"I'm a criminal investigator, as you guys should know by now, and I work with William. Whose probably in our hotel room. My birthday was a few days ago, and now, I feel old." Yumi answered.

Aelita snickered, "You're not even a whole year older than most of us, Yumi. Don't get us started on feeling old." She patted Yumi's shoulder. And her wedding ring scratched her neck.

Yumi pulled Aelita's hand to her face, "Is that a wedding ring?"

Jeremie popped up to the question. He stared at the rock on Aelita's wedding finger, "That sure looks nice, Aelita. Who'd you marry?"

Aelita coughed, clearly embarrassed, and stated, "I, uh, I married…Nicolas."

"That idiot?" Yumi and Jeremie said simultaneously, "Are you serious?"

Aelita nodded sheepishly, "But I want a divorce, ASAP."

Yumi and Sam nodded, "Good. The boy's a dumbass."

"How's he doing, anyway?"

"He's a doctor." 

Jeremie and Yumi looked at her in disbelief, "No. Way."

"I know! I KNOW! He's a doctor! Hard to believe, but it's so true. Oh-so-true. And he wants kids. And I'm like _no._"

"Think of it this way, he could deliver your own child." Sam added.

"Yeah, he'd be putting the baby in, and pulling the baby out." Odd answered, and got glares from everyone there, "Er, I'm just sayin'."

"Alrighty. Well, where's Ulrich? I've been dying to see him ever since Odd told me he became a police officer." Sam asked impatiently.

"He's at work." Jeremie answered, "For like, half a day. He works with Gauthier."

"That's so cool." Odd answered, "I'd want to be a police officer."

"I wouldn't…" Yumi trialed off when her cell phone started blasting again, "Hello?"

The scratchy voice had returned, "Hello there, darling. I see, you've met, some…old friends I presume. Very cute, but I dare you to stay in Ulrich's hotel room all night long, and you'll see what happens to him the next morning."

Yumi threw the phone to Jeremie, who had to duck a little, so he wouldn't get hit in the head, "Hello?" Jeremie answered as he looked at the phone. The number blinked a little, "They hung up." He answered to Yumi.

"What's going on?" Sam questioned. She, Odd, and Aelita were confused beyond belief.

"It was him, Jeremie! He's going to get Ulrich in some sort of danger if I stay here." Yumi threw her hands around, "Okay." She turned to her old friends she had just reunited with, "I have a stalker, and he's not leaving me alone."

"That's terrible!" Aelita shrieked, but then after a pause, she stated, "Maybe it's William just playing a joke on you?"

"I've already thought about that." Yumi answered, grabbing onto her phone, "It's a possibility, but ever since William and I started working together- He hasn't been so… affectionate to me."

Sam nodded, and then added, "But that doesn't mean the idea is completely out of play."

Yumi shrugged, "Yeah. I know. But, well, I'll try to stick with William for the next day or so, and if the calls don't come- then he's the stalker."

"That's a good way to figure out if it's him or not." Odd answered, and collapsed on the sofa, "Why are you in Ulrich's hotel room anyway?"

Jeremie laughed and raised his hand, "I can answer that. Ulrich and Yumi are together now."

"FINALLY." Everyone shouted in unison. Odd then added, "You know, he wouldn't go out with this one chick, and I gotta say. She had the body and everything." He curved his hands like an hour-glass, "She was pretty attractive. And when he refused her, the whole soccer team thought he was gay. But then, the whole idea of his love- Yumi Ishiyama- gone and in college, we knew he was hurting."

"IDEA." Sam shriekd randomly, "Odd and I, and hopefully Aelita, will get rooms here. Praying it's on the same floor as you guys. THEN, we can all work on the McClear case together! We all know bits and pieces about it. We'll crack the case, AND be friends again!"

"Wonderful." Yumi clapped her hands happily, "You guys wanna meet William?"

"He hasn't changed much." Jeremie added, with a slight shrug, "So don't get too excited."

"Yeah, sure. How's that guy doing anyway?"

**XxX**

"Ha-ha!" William laughed, and he stepped up and walked back out, "Hey, I'm out. I'm gonna get some coffee down at the Starbucks near-by. Nice to meet you all again!" He waved and walked out.

Sam smiled, and once the door closed, she blurted out, "Is it just me, or is he hot now?"

Odd gasped and pulled his collar, "What about me?"

"Oh, hush, Odd. It's just a question." Sam hissed back.

"I actually have to agree." Aelita nodded and Sam smiled telling Odd 'I told you so', "but I wouldn't say he's hot. He's just more attractive. He doesn't look so dark."

Yumi sighed, "He's okay, I guess. I don't really find him attractive. Well, I do, but not like for me. He's not really my type."

"We know your type." Jeremie answered mockingly.

Still, relaxing in Ulrich's room. The newly-found friends continued to joke around, until the door-knob jiggled, and a well-known brunette man walked inside, "Whoa. Hello everyone."

"ULRICH!" Odd hopped up, "BUDDY!"

"Odd!" Ulrich smiled and embraced his long lost friend, "How've ya been?"

"Just fine." Odd replied and playfully punched Ulrich in the shoulder, "We already went over your newly found love life with Yumi." When he turned to see what Yumi was doing Ulrich mouthed to her 'We have a love life?'

Odd turned back, knowing Ulrich did something. And Yumi lipped back 'I guess so!'

"Guess who I am!" Aelita came up next to Odd, annoyed that she was so much shorter. She had grown about a foot since the last time she'd seen everyone, but it's like every one else grew another two. For Yumi, it was nature. I mean, she was a year older.

Ulrich tapped his chin, "Hmm. Pink hair. Green eyes. Petite figure." With a grin he said, "Mom?"

Aelita's mouth hung agape and punched him, in the same shoulder Odd did.

"I'm just kidding!" Ulrich laughed, "I know it's you, Aelita. I couldn't forget you even if I wanted to. So, anyone else I should remember?"

Sam raised her hand.

Ulrich eyed her carefully, "I don't remember you."

Odd snickered, "I'll jog your memory." He skipped next to Sam, whispered something to her, and they fell back onto the sofa, "Oh baby!"

"Odd, we should get up before Ulrich comes in…"

Ulrich jumped as the scene he witnessed unrolled, "NO. ENOUGH. I REMEMBER." He shielded his eyes with his hands, "Sorry, Sam. I couldn't remember you. You could've said you got a hair cut."

With his eyes till shielded, Yumi went up and planted a kiss on his lips. He grinned, "Mmm, sexy Japanese-babe lips." He murmured, "Only one name comes to mind." He kissed back, "I missed you." He whispered as he removed his hands.

"Do you work with someone from the crew? Yumi works with William…" Odd started.

"Yeah, Yumi and I already went over that." Ulrich nodded.

"… and Aelita married Nicolas."

"…And I work with Sissi."

Ulrich stopped, turned and started at her, "You poor thing you. Wait. Back up. You married Nicolas!" 

"Yeah. He's a doctor."

"Pssh. He probably like slept with the college teacher that gave him the diploma." Ulrich snarled, "Well, not like his horrible romantic skills would help him any."

"His teacher was your health teacher."

"…Alright, gay sex, then." Ulrich corrected, "Oh, and to answer your question, I work with Gauthier. I think he likes you, Yumi."

Yumi grinned, "Well, he _is_ kinda cute."

The brunette snickered, "Well, so is Heather."

She gasped, "You wouldn't."

"I would if you would." He strutted past her, "So, any ideas?"

"We all know stuff about the McClear case." Jeremie started, "Oh, and Yumi's stalker called her a few hours ago. Like, right after Odd, Aelita, and Sam came up."

Ulrich turned back to face Yumi. She, being ashamed of the whole situation, just looked at the ground, shyly.

"Anything good?"

"We were chatting with William." Sam smiled, "And the girls and I think he's hot."

"I don't think that's good news to him." Aelita sank into her chair- quite comfortable, "It's good news to us, but I don't think he'd care."

Ulrich nodded quickly, "Yeah. I don't. Odd, you gotta meet my gal pals down at the station."

Jeremie nodded and jumped into the conversation, "They're pretty attractive." He was too innocent to say 'sexy' or 'hott', "Especially this one girl, Heather, isn't it?"

Odd grabbed Jeremie's shoulder and Ulrich's collar, "Hot girls? What are we just sitting here for!" He dragged the two men out the door.

Yumi, Sam, and Aelita just stared.

"Pssh, men." Sam stated and Aelita and Yumi quickly agreed in a simultaneous 'Mmhm.'

**XxX**

"Stern? Back at the station? What for?" Clayton asked curiously, "You're girlfriend kick you out, or something?"

"Nah, my friends here wanna meet the force. They know Gauthier from school. He's still here, right?"

"Yep, I think so. He and Heather are taking the night shift. For the extra bucks." Clayton pointed down a long hallway, "In the Lounge for right now. Before I yell at them for not working."

Ulrich laughed, "Alright, thanks."

_---_

"Surprise!" Ulrich jumped in, scaring Heather and Theo, "Damn. I was hoping I'd catch you two making out or something."

The two snickered. There wasn't really a romance on the team (or, just not one Ulrich knew about) it was all friendship. And of course, what's friendship without a little mocking?

"What're you back for?" Theo asked, sipping a cup of coffee to keep him up.

Odd jumped in, past Ulrich, "Hey Gauthier! Long time no see!"

Theo jumped up and raced to Odd. They hugged for a minute and soon after, Theo said, "Hey guys. Jeremie, Odd, this is Heather." Heather waved for her spot, "Hottest girl on the force."

She blushed and looked away.

"I'll say!" Odd sat next to her, "Hey baby. The name's Odd."

Heather fluttered her eyelashes flirtingly, "Hey there."

Odd smiled and jumped up and down in his sit, "I like her!"

Ulrich only rolled his eyes. Theo took Jeremie and Ulrich and steered them into a new room.

Odd, still gazing with Heather, said, "Ulrich could've told his pals he was working with all the pretty girls in France."

Heather giggled, "You're so sweet." She swatted at him, brushing her fingertips against his chest, "What did you say your name was again?"

"Odd. Odd Della-Robbia. What's yours, honey?"

"Heather. Heather Larson."

"Larson? Oh, that's funny, I know this girl- Samantha."

Heather interrupted him, "Yeah, my sister."

Odd coughed, "Your _sister_!"

Heather nodded, and pulled him closer, "I know, she's on the weird side. But that won't come between _us_, right?"

"Us?" Odd repeated. Not even comprehending what was going on, until he felt Heather's soft lips, aggressively attack his.

**XxX**

"Check this." Theo took a file out of the drawers in his desk, "Jeremie- you have a sharp eye. See if you can find anything wrong with it." He passed him a certain picture from the file, "It's young Alice."

He gasped as he saw the picture, "Oh my." She was drop-dead gorgeous. Blonde hair around her head, blue eyes staring in the distance, "It was rape, wasn't it?" He looked up at Theo. Seeing how the young woman was completely naked, and the bruises and cuts around her arms and legs looked like ropes to keep her in a place.

Ulrich and Theo nodded, "That's what we think. However, Yumi and William would find out for sure. And we'll get the information from the DNA tests from her underwear, _and_ the autopsy."

Jeremie placed the photo down, "It's horrible."

"I know." Theo stated, "But, there's more. Take it from here, Ulrich? As I search for the files?"

Ulrich shrugged as Theo started opening and closing the metal drawers, "There's been a few more murders before and after her, that has some similarities. Each of them, in their late twenties, or early thirties. Beautiful- _beautiful_ young women, snatched from their house, and cut and bruised by what we think is the same object."

Jeremie sighed and questioned, "I wouldn't call that a similarity just yet."

Theo, had come back with three files, but had a paper Clayton just gave him, "I know a similarity." He looked at the men before him, but mostly Ulrich, "Each of them, being stalked."

"Of course, they were stalked…" Jeremie answered like it was a no-brainer.

"…By a man, whom calls himself _Helplessly N. Love._" Theo added.

Ulrich's heart stopped beating for a second, "You mean…?"

"Be careful." Theo whispred.

Jeremie's eyes widened, "Oh my god. Does that mean?"

All three of them said at the same time, "Yumi's his next victim." 


	5. Not So Happy Days

Yeah

**ZOMG. Kiwi didn't die! :)**

_**--**_

Ulrich swung open the Lounge room, gasping- Heather and Odd were pretty much getting it on, "No. Look. Odd, we have to get to the hotel, now. It's important." He grabbed Odd put his shirt, "You shouldn't be doing this anyway. You have a girlfriend."

Heather, not listening to Ulrich, only made a sad frown, and waved at Odd as he was being tugged out of the room.

Odd blew a kiss and waved back.

In the car, Odd was blowing up at them.

"LISTEN." Jeremie shouted, "Yumi's the murderer's next victim."

Odd stopped then and there, "Wait, how can you be sure?"

"I'm not really sure. But just knowing it's a possibility scares me shitless." Ulrich replied, trying to keep his cool; not only to not yell at Odd, but to avoid unnecessary wrecks on the street, "I'll ask Yumi if her stalker gave her any names."

Theo, who had agreed to come with them, suggested, "Should I stay in the hotel, too? Just incase?"

"I'd sure like it for you did." Ulrich answered as he pulled into the hotel parking lot, "Let's go."

**XxX**

Yumi was on the floor- laughing, along with Sam, due to the hilarious story Aelita had told them about a man in the hospital.

"Yeah sure, it's funny," Aelita started, also sniggering herself, "but the poor guy didn't know any better."

Ulrich threw the door open, scaring the bee-jeebers out of the three women, lifted Yumi off the floor, looked into her eyes, and gave her a passionate kiss.

"Well, hello there." Sam greeted. Sort of annoyed that Ulrich had ruined their fun 'girl-chat'.

Ulrich ignored Sam's sneered comment and said to Yumi, "Did your stalker guy ever give you a name?"

"Why yes. He did." Yumi pulled a note out of her pocket, "He calls himself Helplessly-"

"N. Love?" Ulrich finished for her. Yumi was surprised that Ulrich had guessed correctly without even looking at the note, "Promise me, stay in this room, with me." He whispered to her carefully, "Yumi, it's important to me."

"Okay, okay, Ulrich."

Soon, though, without an explanation, Aelita and Sam were kicked out. 

The sleeping plans were arranged by the men like this:

Sam and Aelita would be in the room on the left of Ulrich's.

However, they only got this far for a long while, fighting for what they should do next. They all wanted to protect Yumi. And although they all agreed Ulrich is a permanent person to stay, they would think she'd need at least one more person to stay.

"Alright, you know what, why don't we all freaking stay?" Theo threw his arms up, "We can't agree on it. We all want to protect her. We can all stay."

"Yeah, my hotel has two beds, two sofas, one of them with a hide-a-bed." Ulrich informed, "I'm sure Yumi will be thrilled to know she'll be in a room full of men."

Sam and Aelita were actually okay- just hearing they'd get to share a room together, with no boys, meant party! And they jumped up to the room without a complaint. They planned on texting Yumi every now and then to make sure she wasn't going insane.

Yumi, however, wasn't as pleased, "All of you?" She repeated, "_All_ of you? No thanks. I'll just back to my room and-"

"No." Ulrich responded forcefully, "We care about you, Yumes. We all want to protect you." Gee, how many times have we used that, "We just want to make sure you'd be okay, no matter what happens. If the stalker man does show up, he can't take all of us on."

"Yeah, and you, Ulrich, Jer, and I are used to fighting, remember?" Odd referred to Lyoko and she nodded.

"Alright. Under one condition." Yumi held up her pointer finger.

"What's that?" Theo asked.

"I'm _not_ sharing a bed with any of you."

"Not even _me_?" Ulrich said with a smile.

"Especially not you."

"WELL."

**XxX**

"I need to get my stuff…"

"I'm coming with you."

Yumi turned to Theo, "You don't _have_ to. It's like, two feet from here."

"Ulrich told me that if he wasn't available, and you go somewhere, _anywhere_, he wanted me to come with you." Theo shrugged, "And since he's not available, I'm coming."

"Sure. Whatever."

Walking down the hallway with Theo, Yumi found this a perfect time to ask, "Have a girlfriend, Theo?"

He snickered, "No. Girlfriends are overrated." He sighed and added, "Besides, I'm not attractive enough to hook a girlfriend."

"Aww, that's not true." Yumi giggled, "You're attractive, Theo. Hot, even. If anything, you're just as attractive to me, as Ulrich."

"Ooh, is that so?"

"It's very so. You have green eyes, _he_ has green eyes. You have brown hair, _he_ has brown hair. And I'm a sucker for men in uniforms."

Theo smiled at her, "Gee, thanks, Yumi. I have a whole bunch more confidence in myself now."

Yumi opened the door to her hotel room. Surprised that William wasn't there. She quickly got her stuff, and took out her luggage bags.

"Crap! How much crap does a girl need for a short visit?" Theo asked mockingly. Yumi had three bags in her hands.

"She likes to make a man feel useful." She handed two to Theo, "So be a useful man, and carry these."

"Dang it, why'd I _have_ to go?"

"Once you know, lemme know."

_--_

"They're back!" Odd announced as Yumi and Theo opened the door. They set her items down near the door.

Ulrich had just stepped out of the shower. His still damp hair, made him look all the more feisty. Although, his eyes showed nothing but pure affection.

Getting ready for bed, for they all had work to do tomorrow. Jeremie had changed into a cotton pair of light blue pajamas. Odd has changed into a white muscle shirt, and purple pajama pants. Ulrich wore green pajama pants, as Theo wore orange pajama pants- both Ulrich and Theo remained shirtless.

Yumi, being the only female in the room, had decided to not wear a night gown, but her long black pajama pants, and a white spaghetti-strap shirt.

"I'm so tired." Yumi murmured in the room, Ulrich, who had fought to get the bed in the same room, nodded to her. The lamp between the beds was still lightly lit.

Ulrich found the scene sort of romantic, but he was sure Yumi wasn't thinking about that right now, "How do you feel, Yumi?"

"I want to know, Ulrich. Why did you want me to stay? I even told you my stalker may hurt you…"

He jumped off his bed, onto hers, and sat next to her, "Yumi, please don't be scared." She nodded her promise, "There's been a similarity in these murders- including the McClear's case. And it's been a stalker, named Helplessly N. Love. Theo, Jeremie, Odd, and I- we all think he's aiming you to be his next victim."

Yumi's eyes widened.

"It makes sense. The other three women were about your age, beautiful, like you, and everything." He added, and tugged her against him, "But there's a difference with you. You have me. I'll protect you." He promised.

She started sobbing into his bare chest, "Ulrich…"

"You promised you wouldn't be scared." He murmured.

"I know, but how can I help myself?"

"I understand."

Theo, Jeremie, and Odd came in- hearing Yumi crying.

"What's wrong?"

Ulrich looked up at them, "I told her why we wanted her to stay here. It's pretty scary. If it were me, I'd be crying too."

"Yeah, of course, as would I." Jeremie agreed, he sat on the other side of Yumi and rubbed her back, "It's fine, Yumi. I work for the president, if anything, I can get the whole nation on this badass. Odd's a physic, he could have dreams tonight about your stalker before he comes. And- Your boyfriend here and Theo are cops. They can take him down if he gets anywhere near you." He tried to soothe his crying friend, "Yumi, Yumi. Look at me." He peeled her face from Ulrich's chest, "Yumi, please. We've been best friends and we've JUST been reunited, there's no way in heaven or hell that I'm letting this creepy jackass take you, okay?"

"Okay." She clang onto Jeremie for a second, just to embrace him. It was nice to know so many people cared about her.

Suddenly, the door started banging, a frightened yelp with it.

Odd jumped back to the door, "William?"

The man was in his pajamas, eyes wide, in a sweat, and pale white in fear, "Oh my god! You guys! Someone just shot the windows out!" He screamed.

Theo ran past them, heading toward William and Yumi's former room- Well, William didn't lie. The windows were shattered, a couple bullets laying near the window- he took a look outside, absolutely nothing. Well, there was a couple cars in the parking lot, but nothing totally suspicious. He was about to turn back around when he heard another shot in the distance, he leaped back to the window-

J0X--928

Yes, a license plate. The black car (too dark to tell what kind) sped off. What idiot parks the back part of his car near a streetlight?

Theo muttered the six characters a hundred times while looking for paper and pen. Finally, he realized, they had a pad and a pencil next to the telephone- after writing it down, he returned to his room.

"You don't look pissed." Ulrich noted the second his partner walked in, "What'cha get?"

Theo waved the paper, "A license plate."

"PERFECT." Jeremie ran to his laptop, "Top of the art, my friends. The president doesn't only use me as a lackey, but with this job, I can find any information on this side of the planet."

"Awesome, lookup this." Theo gave the paper to Jeremie who started typing away. While this was going on, Theo smiled up at Yumi, "See Yumes? This is all under control. This guy chose the wrong girl this time."

William, still startled, was invited to stay for a while, since they all knew Odd liked to stay up and watch TV- as did William.

**XxX**

"I feel sorry for Yumi." Sam stated, lying on Aelita's bed as the pink-princess was in the closet, choosing tomorrow's outfit.

"Oh my god, me too." Aelita giggled, "All that testosterone in the same room as little Miss. Yumi? She'll explode."

"Tell me about it. Tomorrow, we need to bring her somewhere, anywhere, just somewhere without the boys." Sam suggested, "The mall?"

"OH YES. Girl's paradise." Aelita squealed, shoving off the clothes she just picked out. When Sam asked about it, Aelita answered with the following: "Going to the mall- that deserves a fresh, new outfit."

"Maybe, if you go around without your ring, guys might hit on you." Sam giggled as she stretched on her friend's bed.

"Please honey, even with the ring, the guys can't keep their hands off me." Aelita answered, "But, uh, do you think Jeremie has a girlfriend?"

"Jeremie? Jeremie… Belpois?" Sam repeated.

Aelita nodded, waiting for an answer from her best friend.

She kept quiet, until narrowing her eyes with a grin on her face, "You still like him, don't you?"

Aelita turned a deep red and turned around, "Well, sorta. I mean, it was just an innocent question, I promise."

"Sure, _innocent_. Yeah." Sam answered with a giggle. She couldn't believe how much stuff Aelita had, "You don't know how lucky you are to be an only child."

"Orphan, thank you." Aelita corrected.

Sam sighed, "Same thing. I have this stupid sister."

Aelita hopped to face Sam, "SISTER? Why didn't you tell me before?"

"Well, she was always a goody-two-shoes, and well, I wasn't. I don't like talking about her." Samantha answered, looking at the floor, "My parents always teased me saying she'd be the officer, and arrest me."

Aelita laughed, "You're not that bad. Now, tell me about your sister."

"She's actually younger than me." Sam informed, and began a total biography on her sister.

_The Divorced- William and Heather Dunbar._

**XxX**

"Gotta match." Jeremie finally stated, about ten minutes after he had gotten the license plate, "It's a black car, no wonder you couldn't see it. It's an interesting tricked-out car to be exact." He turned his laptop around to show everyone.

Yumi eyed the car- That's the car she got here in! "No way. Will. Look at this." She pulled her partner, almost shoving him into the laptop.

He gasped, "BITCH STOLE MY CAR."

"How did they get your car keys?" Odd asked- clearly confused. You need a _key_ to start it, right?

"Good question." William answered, as he wormed his way out of the room, "Be right back. I'm gonna go see if they took my key from my room somehow."

"Sure thing, dude."

A familiar ringtone rang in the silence of the room after William left, "Yes? Clay? Aww, man. It's Ulrich and my after-hours." Theo pleaded not to check out whatever was going on, "Get Heather to do it."

"That's just it." Clay answered, completely serious, "She's not here. She disappeared."

"What do you mean she's not there?!" Theo shouted, "Of course she's there! She told me she'd be there till 1 AM and take her morning shift off!"

"Gauthier- Hush. I'm telling you, she's not here. Scary part? The car she checked out this morning, it's still here. Her regular car? That's here too. I've tried her pager, cell phone, house phone, everything. I'm calling you, because you were the last person to see her."

Theo couldn't state anything- everyone at the station was family. Thinking that someone went missing was like a man stole your child. It was a scary thought, "Alright. Ulrich and I are coming."

He slammed the door in the faces of the others, screaming questions at him. Ulrich, clearly confused, stayed quiet, because he knew Theo would tell him eventually.

Jumping into Theo's car, Ulrich found the perfect time to ask the question, "So buddy, what exactly are we doing?"

"We're going to the station. Heather's missing."

Ulrich gawked in surprise. Heather was never one to leave without telling someone where she was going. Unless it was a pure emergency, but even then, when she found the time, she'd tell _someone_.

Not even completely there, they found a man trying to blend in with the darkness. "Pssh, that's not weird." Ulrich muttered, making Theo chuckle. Not too far later, a strange random bag caught their attention.

"What is it?" Theo asked looking over the passenger window.

"It looks like a trash bag. Let's go check it out." Ulrich hopped out of the now still car they were in, and carefully walked up to the bag. It wasn't rare- prostitutes at this time of night that got a baby they didn't want, usually put the newborn in a bag and thrown out to where-ever. Selfish idiots often put young animals- puppies, kittens, baby rabbits, you name it- they sometimes trashed them if they didn't want them.

Ulrich kicked a foot out, softly, hoping for a reaction.

"Mmmfm!" Okay, that was NOT a pet.

The brunette officer quickly took action, trying to rip the bag open- fumbling with it like nothing else, after ripping it open, he realized the scared face, "Heather?"

She was so close to death, it wasn't even funny. Pale, from the lack of blood, mouth gagged, she couldn't even keep her eyes open.

"Hold on, Heather." Ulrich begged his not only teammate, but a girl he considered his sister, as he pulled her out of the trash bag, and into the back of the police car.

"What's—HEATHER?" Theo yelled, looking into the back seat, Ulrich climbing in with her to help her breathe.

"Yeah, get to the hospital—**now**." He commanded, untying the rag on her mouth, trying all he can to get her to the hospital, "Damn it, we should have the siren and everything."

"I know, too bad we can't trick-out our regular cars." Theo sighed as he turned around to go to the nearest hospital.

**XxX**

"I wonder what happened." Yumi asked out loud. Odd and Jeremie shrugged, "I hope it's okay. I've never seen Theo that jumpy before."

"He _did_ seem worried." Jeremie agreed, "Well, I'm sure Officers aren't very peppy when they hear something going on in their neighborhood."

"Very true. I wouldn't either." Odd interjected.

_Ring! Ring! Ring!_

The hotel room's phone went off.

The three looked at each other- Um, yeah. This isn't our room, so yeah. Are we supposed to answer this?

"Uh, hello?" Jeremie was willing to take the chance.

"Hi, this is the front desk. There's a visitor here for this hotel room number."

Dude. That's not suspicious. I mean, it's like—what?—midnight by now? And I mean, we all visit each other when the sun's down, right?

"Uhh, a visitor?" Jeremie repeated.

"Yes." The madam answered, seemingly annoyed, "This man, wait a minute- Sir! SIR!"

Jeremie motioned for Odd to go out in the hallway, "Look for some suspicious man coming up here. I think he's trying to get in this room." Odd nodded, heading out.

The computer genius stayed on the telephone, "Ma'am? Ma'am? Yes, is that man coming up here?"

"I think so. He didn't look to happy. I'll call the police…"

Jeremie couldn't speak, he couldn't even think. Someone, anyone, was coming up here. They knew exactly what room number they were in and everything. The next thing he knew _BLAM!_

Yumi jumped, "What the hell was that?"

Jeremie put the phone down, ran to Yumi, and threw her into the closet, "Don't make a sound, okay? I'm thinking this may be your stalker. Angry that you're staying with all of us."

Yumi, tears in her eyes, could only nod.

_Where was Theo and Ulrich?_

**XxX**

Now at the hospital, Heather was taking into better healthcare.

"Is she going to be okay?" Theo asked every doctor that passed their hallway. Ulrich found it best to grab Theo's arm and pull him back into his seat.

"Calm it, Theo. We don't want to bug them this time of—" _Ding a ling! _Ulrich got his cell phone out, "Yes?"

"Stern! Oh good. Just got a call about a distress call at the Holiday Inn. I think it's the one your staying at. Do you have any details?"

_… Yep, sure do, boss. I can see my hotel room from here._

"Um, no. I'm here at the hospital with Theo. We found Heather. She wasn't… well, happy." Ulrich answered, running his fingers through his hair, "But never mind that, what's going on at the Holiday Inn?"

"All the front counter clerk could say was that the man was dressed in completely black clothes, top to bottom, with sunglasses and a hat. Going into a room without the permission needed. So, the punk needs to be arrested."

"Okay, I'll try to get there A.S.A.P." Ulrich put his phone up and nudged Theo, "I'm gonna steal you car and go back to the hotel, apparently, something's going down. You stay here, update me on everything about Heather."

"Um, okay! See you later!" Theo waved as his partner was already in the parking lot.

_**--  
**_**End of Chapter 5. DUN DUN DUN. Don't forget to Review! Yay!**

-Kiwi 


	6. Potential Murder

CHAPTER SEIS (Six for you English speakers)

**CHAPTER SEIS (Six for you English speakers)**

_**--**_

Ulrich laid in his bed, he couldn't sleep. Jeremie, Odd, and Theo were all panicky. Heather had made it out alright, in the end. She was still in the hospital, but doctors updated Theo every hour on the hour with details of improving health.

The alarm clock closest to him noted 3:07 AM. He turned, looking at the empty bed next to him. He knew he should've chased that bastard. He couldn't choose between Heather and Yumi. Both, they were important to him.

That Mr. Love doesn't have a heart. At all.

/_Flashback/_

"FREEZE." Ulrich had the suspect at gunpoint. The man looked up, surprised to see a gun in his face, "Put your hands up!" His words were solid, and emotionless. His yelling and the other commotion going on led others to step out into the hallway.

The suspect shot up, throwing his hands in the air, kicking Odd's body off him- whom was on the floor unconscious due to a slam in the back of the head with a potted plant.

"Get on the ground." Ulrich pointed the gun to the floor, meaning 'right there.'. The man in black didn't seem to understand for—no- he didn't fall to the ground like those who give up.  


_Instead, he hopped over Odd's unmoving body, slammed Jeremie against the wall, and looked wildly for the female in the closet. Ulrich was quick to pursuit, but when he arrived, the man had Yumi- one hand on her mouth and the other holding a pocket-knife._

"Yumi…" The officer murmured, "Don't do anything to her, you understand?" He reeled back this hammer on his pistol, proving it wasn't afraid to use his weapon.

_  
Ulrich might be brave, but he didn't join the force to kill people. Last resort was gun. He had only used his gun once- and that was really for show, just to scare the suspect, and he never really shot anyone. He'd also like to keep it that way._

The suspect managed a chuckle, "You love this girl, do you?" He put the knife between his pointer finger and his thumb, just to caress Yumi's cheek.

Ulrich didn't speak, afraid any answer would upset him.

"Do you?"

"It's possible."

The suspect chuckled once more, "She's beautiful, I must say." He put his hand on Yumi's thigh, working his way up, "Thin, pretty face, big chest."

Yumi tried to squirm her way out of the man's arms, but he would only crush her mouth her with palm- not that it really hurt, it was just harder to breathe. Which is totally worse.

"Put the knife down." He was worried, scared, but he wouldn't let it show. Any sign of weakness—not only was that not an option for a Police Officer, that was just plainly _not__ Ulrich Stern._

"What'cha gonna do pretty boy?"  


_/End Flashback/_

"ULRICH!" Theo's voice woke him from the blasted memory from just a couple hours ago, "Are you okay, man? C'mon. Heather's fine."

"What about Yumi?"

Theo was lost of words, "What do you mean?" He closed the door.

Oh, right. Theo didn't know yet.

Ulrich glanced up at his partner, almost in tears, "He took her."

"…What do you mean?"

"She's gone."

"Gone?"

Ulrich breathed heavily, "Gone. Not here. He took her. I ran back for Heather. I chose Heather over Yumi. So he took her."

Theo's eyes grew three times as wide, "WHAT? You ran _back_ for Heather? At the hospital?"

"He has a plan, Theo." The heartbroken brunet explained, "And he took Yumi."

"I hope she's okay. Look, I'd love to pursue him, dude. But I'm wiped out. I can barely keep my eyes open."

**XxX**

"You're a bastard."

He grinned, "Yumi, flattery will get you no where." They were still on the road, driving off past city limits, to more of a country place. Mostly visited for a vacation. Less people. Exactly what a criminal would want.

She faked a laugh, "I'm sure it will. You rape your victims, yes?"

"Not you." He sighed, "You're not worth it."

Well, normally, she'd complain. But- hey- she'd rather escape rape.

"I thought you were married."

"I am."

"So why did you go for _me_?"

"Because," The man stood up, beaming over Yumi, "You're gorgeous. Bitch isn't divorcing me before I give her something to worry about."

She scoffed, "You're a very caring, husband."

Another grin, "Why, thank you. I'm glad you can see past all this; you should tell Aelita."

"Nicolas- Why, just why?"

He snarled, "I _never_ got appreciated in high school. Just to let you know, Yumi. I had a crush on you in high school. I wanted to prove everything to you; but jackasses Ulrich and William had to take the spotlight."

"I'm flattered."

"You're welcome."

Yumi rolled her eyes. For being kidnapped, she thought she was taking it rather well, "So, what am I? A… distraction for the real deal?"

"No, you're more important. You're a hostage."

She smirked, "You can kill me; yet you can't rape me?"

"… Is it just me, or are you asking to be raped?"

She shrugged, her soft smile stained her face, "I'm just asking."

"I'm not interested in you anymore. I've lost the taste for you." He replied, in case she wanted a real answer, "You were too busy screwing William or making out with Ulrich to realize what I was doing for you."

"You did things for me?"

He looked at her in the backseat from the mirror, "I did a lot of things for you. After Herve committed suicide, I needed somebody, Yumi."

"And you chose me?"

He nodded, "And I chose you."

"Why?"

_/Flash Back/_

"Sissi, seriously. Maybe—you know- you should… give up?" Nicolas suggested to his 'leader'. Although, there wasn't a pact anymore. 2 people were a couple; not a party.

"Give up? HA." Sissi giggled, "Yumi graduates next year. Ulrich's too shy to make a move; and Yumi's too stubborn to make a move. It'll all be good."

His heart raced- That was right. Was Yumi already a Junior? Time flies way too fast. He had to do something, anything to get her attention. They were like, on opposite sides of the social ladder. She was sweet, innocent (unless stated otherwise), smart, generous, and down right beautiful.

He was geeky, not-so-talkative, shy, and hung around the most hated bitch of the century. 

_"I hate her." Sissi continued rambling about Yumi, and how Ulrich belonged to her, "She's such a whore. She acts innocent for the boys and the teachers and all, but I know her better than that. She must be screwing both Stern and Dunbar- there's no way they'd still be chasing her for so long without any action."_

"Shut up." He replied.

"Excuse me?"

"Just- Shut the fuck up, Sissi." He, finally, had to put his foot down, "Yumi's not a whore. She's pretty. That's why Dunbar and Stern like her. And they're not the only boys in school that do. You know very well that she's an amazing person. You're the whore, Sissi. You need to grow up." A breath, "You just—just grow up." A door slam, "And let nature take its course.

/End Flashback/

"Oh, Nicolas. I'm touched." Yumi answered, hearing the story, "I never knew you felt anything for me. To be honest, I did think you were cute in high school."

"A little too late for sucking up." The car stopped. The Japanese princess looked out of the window- they were in the middle of nowhere. Between a tree and a rock. That was the best description she could've given.

He turned, grabbing her wrists, "Hush," he said when she jumped, "I'm not going to hurt you." He took her hands and took out a pair of handcuffs from his pocket.

"What—Where'd you get those?"

"Ulrich. We fought it out in the hotel." He secured the cuffs on her hands, "This is just so you don't get any ideas." He winked, "Now, sleep. You'll need the energy."

"Why?"

Nicolas smiled, yet again, "We're going to visit a certain someone at the hospital tomorrow morning."

**XxX**

Ulrich knew that if Aelita and Sam didn't know already, they needed to know now. Maybe not _now_, since it was so late, but now, like a couple hours.

"Dude, _go to bed._" Theo almost ordered as he walked in again, catching Ulrich again, "We have work tomorrow, man. You know Yumi will be our case for sure. Kevin and Danielle came in early today, so Clay already got them on it. We're taken it as a kidnapping, until further notice."

The heartbroken brunet looked up to his partner, "Theo, this _is_ a kidnapping. What else could they say it could be?"

Theo didn't spit it out. He turned back, to go to the bathroom and change into his pajamas (sleeping in jeans isn't too comfortable). He looked over his shoulder and muttered, "Murder."

**XxX**

At breakfast, Ulrich got everyone together (Minus Yumi, of course) and explained the entire situation…

_SMACK! _"HEY!"

… and received a hard slap from a furious Aelita.

"You bastard!" She screamed, hands waving in the air, "You _left_ to go see this Heather girl? She must mean the _world_ to you, Ulrich! You pretty much left Yumi for dead. Way to go, jackass!"

Sam took it a little more calmly. No, she wasn't happy Yumi was kidnapped- but realized it wasn't really Ulrich's fault. It was bad timing, and it time's like that, the human brain can only handle so much.

But, then it clicked.

"Heather? Heather who?"

Ulrich shrugged, "Heather La-La or something."

Odd squirmed, "Larson. Heather Larson."

"You mean, my sister?" Sam gawked when Odd nodded, "You met my sister?" Another nod, "Did she die?" A shake of the head, "… Damn it."

"Seriously," Odd started, "She's not that bad. I was… talking to her at the station. You guys look almost nothing alike."

Aelita took a deep breath, "I'm sorry for your sister, Sam. But—Yumi!! She's missing! And all we know is that the dude had green eyes." She made her arms fall on the table, and rested her head on top of them, "Damn ski masks."

"I really wish there was more we could do." William added in. Surprised Ulrich had even invited him to a breakfast.

"You," Aelita was back in her totally-pissed off mood, "William. You're Heather's husband."

Odd's head jerked up. HUSBAND?

"Why aren't you ever with her?"

William sighed and rolled his eyes, "We divorced not too long ago. She's a cocky bitch."

"THANK YOU." Sam yelled, "FINALLY. Someone agrees with me!" 

William nodded and continued, "Since she and I never had kids, we didn't bother to even really keep in touch. There was a few times when we ran into each other, only for work, though." He sighed, "She flipped out when I brought Yumi with me. She was my boss at the time. I had to bring her."

_Heather? Flipping out?_

"Wait," Ulrich started, "Heather didn't like Yumi, you say?"

"Not at all." William recognized the glare he was giving, "What's your plan?"

"It can't be Heather." Theo stated out the obvious, "For two reasons: 1. She was at the hospital that night, and 2. You can clearly see the difference between a boy and a girl. You said the kidnapper was a male."

Ulrich confirmed that- yes- it was a male, "But… what if Heather had something to do with it?"

"She's a police officer. C'mon. Seriously." Theo replied, but he knew very well that being an officer didn't give you a slip from the law, "But—She's such…I thought she was a sweetheart."

"She seemed pretty nice to Yumi when we all went to that bar." Jeremie recalled, "I'm not taking her completely out of the equation though."

Sam swirled her spoon around her empty bowl that was once full with breakfast, "What if…. You know, We found Yumi… a little too late?"

The table went silent.

"Don't say that."

"We'll find her."

"Do you know something?"

Sam gasped, "Do you think if I knew something about my friend's disappearance, I'd keep it away from authorities?" She spat at Jeremie.

"Well, I don't know. Something about your sister, maybe?" Jeremie answered, a little scared of Sam, "Anything."

"She and I had a talk about her sister before." Aelita started, another breath, "She wasn't such a fond sister."

"To say the least." Added Sam.

**XxX**

Yumi woke up to an abrupt stop. Almost falling off her seat in the car.

"Oh, good. You're up." Nicolas smiled sweetly at her as she sat up, "We're at the hospital."

"Um, why?"

"I want to say hello to an old friend, alright?"

Well, being handcuffed in the back of his car; there wasn't much she could argue about.

_--_

And, you know, being in his car. She would've thought he'd take her in with her.

Wrong-o.

Nicolas walked in, locked the car, and gave a small wave to his astonished and afraid Japanese girl still handcuffed in his backseat.

Maybe she could someone's attention.

She started yelling, kicking the doors, throwing an absolute fit to make enough noise to get someone to pay attention.

After awhile, she realized no one was around, after the ambulance left, sirens loud, she felt disappointment rush in.

And a statement of pure surprise escaped her trembling lips,

"Oh my god, I'm going to die."

_--_

Heather shifted in the hospital bed, "So, I'm guessing everything's going great?"

Nicolas nodded, "I got Yumi handcuffed in the backseat." With the door open, he heard a stop of shoes- a nurse was suspicious, "You know, she wants it. She told me to buy those things. I haven't tried it with handcuffs." The footsteps started again.

Heather snickered, "Oh boy. She's an interesting one."

"Pretty face, too. She'll be fun. She likes to fight back."

Another evil chuckle from Heather, "Perfect."

"Yeah, so pay up." Nicolas stuck his palm out, "I'm not sure what I'm gonna do with her yet. Maybe rape, but then a fast and painless death. She deserves at least that."

Heather pointed to her purse, "Only three-hundred, like you said."

"Yeah, yeah."

"Have you gotten the money from McClear?"

Nicolas grunted a 'no' as he took out his pay- and another hundred just for the road, "Sure, I took out his daughter, and yet he hasn't paid me. I'll turn him in if I have to."

Heather nodded, "Best go. If anyone sees Yumi in that car; you'll be sent to a jail."

"Yeah, good point. Nice doing business with you." He gave a small wave, and left. Returning to his 'hostage' in the car.

"Oh, nice to see you return." Was her greeting. Small and sarcastic. She seemed to be panting, and her voice sounded different.

"Missed me?"

Yumi glared at him, "Go to hell."

__


	7. Only Visitor

"William

"William!" Theo thrashed the door open- the shouted man walked in, with a half-full cup of coffee, "We found your car! The murderer parked it, it's at a bookstore in the middle of freakin' nowhere."

"Really? So you found Yumi?!"

The cop coughed, "Um, no. But on the good side- your car is safe and sound and I think Ulrich and Heather are working on DNA and fingerprints. Right after that, we'll give you your car back, sound good?"

"Sounds great! Thanks guys!"

Theo smiled, "It's our job."

**XxX**

"No finger prints." Confirmed the specialist, "No blood-spatter. So the victim wasn't killed in here, if she's harmed at all. A couple hairs, but it's also from the victim." The man dove inside the car, "Wait! I found something!"

Heather and Ulrich waited impatiently behind him.

He pulled out a pair of handcuffs, "Well, I'm not sure if these are used in a criminal way or not, but it's surely going down into evidence."

"We'll take the car for tonight." The woman, dressed pretty formally, told the officers, "I'm sure you police officers have a lot of work to be done!" The three shared a chuckle, "Have a good day, you two!"

"Thanks, you too!" Heather shouted to them as she and Ulrich were walking back to their police car. It wasn't hard for the young woman to see something was troubling her partner, "What's wrong Ulrich?"

He sighed, and looked up to the cloudy sun above him, "Before this, finding the serial killer was a duty; but now, after kidnapping my girlfriend, it got personal." A pause, "It's become my mission to take him down, before he does anything to Yumi."

Heather snarled silently. Why did he care so much for her anyway? "I don't want to sound negative, but this killer kills pretty fast. If she's anything like the others, she's already dead."

"Don't say that!" Ulrich whined, "I don't want to think about it. She's not and can't be like the others. Call me selfish, but before he kidnapped her, I was thinking of this case as the average everyday murderer. Do you think someone pin-pointed her out to get to me?"

The mistress almost swerved- was he playing with her to get her to say something? That's what cops do…

"No, I just think he saw her and thought she'd be his next victim." She quickly answered, "I don't think murderers like these put much thought in their victims. Take whoever's available, y'know?"

Ulrich nodded and looked out the passenger's window, "I hope Yumi's okay. If something happens to her; I don't know what I'd do."

"Um, well, I know this might sound bad," Heather started as she rolled up her window, "but why do you like her so much?"

"I've liked her ever since I can remember. We go way back, like, in middle school. She always came to me for everything; and it made me feel very important. I had a very troublesome time in school. Between girls, grades, and soccer, I felt like killing myself on many occasions. But I didn't… because of her." Ulrich scratched the back of his neck, "It's kinda awkward to talk about now."

Heather grinned half-heartily at him, taking one his hands in her palm, "If _anything_ happens, Ulrich. You know you can tell me. No matter how awkward things may seem; I'll listen, and I won't judge you for the littlest bit."

"Thanks, Heather. That means a lot to me." He smiled back at her, squeezing her hand gently, "Now, we better get back to the station before Clayton gets in a bad mood."

"And when does he get in a bad mood?"

Ulrich snickered, "When Denis comes back without a patrol car."

**XxX**

"Thank god you got rid of those handcuffs." Yumi massaged her wrists; they were red and sore from the things, "They really hurt after a while."

"Yeah, well, I wouldn't know." Nicolas answered. He knew he was being really nice to Yumi because of their past. Alice was very easy to take care of- she was home alone, enough said. Girls before her too, very easy to take out.

Yumi walked onto the layout of what looked like an abandoned motel, "Why are we here? Change your mind about raping me?"

"You know, I've never had a girl continue to bug me about raping her." He answered coolly, pushing her into a room, "And no, I didn't. We're staying here for a few days, and by 'we' I mean you." He pointed to her, "I need to get back home and make sure Aelita isn't suspicious about me out for two days. But, just because you're alone doesn't mean you have the chance to escape. I'm not going to risk arrest. This motel is too far away for you to run to anyone that could assist you. No telephone, the wires are cut, there's no food or water either. Luckily, I like you, so I bought three bottles of water and some cheap crap food for you." He then pointed behind him, a blue bag was there. A water bottle and a cereal box sticking out from the top.

"So, if there's no water, I can't take a shower." Yumi interjected, and crossed her arms.

"Pour the water on you for all I care." He answered, he really couldn't care less, "Now, if I want to smuggle you around as a hostage, I need to buy you clothes. Whatever I buy you, you're going to wear. It's most likely going to be too big for you anyway."

The Japanese hostage jumped onto the bed, "Are there any bugs and/or rats here? I don't want to wake up to a rat nibbling on my food."

"I'm not completely sure, but I haven't seen any. A couple bugs, this motel's in pretty good shape." He began to strut back to the door.

Yumi sat up, "Wait!" She cried and he turned, "There's nothing to do here; I'll get bored."

"Do you honestly think I care if you're bored?"

She shrugged, "I thought you liked me."

He sighed in defeat, "I'll buy you a couple books. So, on Monday, when I see you again, I'll have a bag of clothes and books."

"Thanks." She answered and waved for him to go, "Have fun doing whatever."

Nicolas chuckled, "For a kidnapped victim you're taking this pretty well. You do know I have to kill you, right?"

"Well, I'll die one way or another." Yumi answered. Yeah, he was right. She _was_ taking this strangely well. Better keep him calm and keep him talking then mad and ready to take her life.

He waved, "Good way to think."

_--_

Back on the road, Nicolas pulled out his cell phone. He knew Aelita wasn't home, she saw her at the hotel when he went to kidnap Yumi. He quickly punched in her cell phone number as he walked toward the slightly more lively part of the city.

"Hello?"

Great, she answered, "Aelita!" He cried, pretending to be scared and worrisome, "Where are you? You didn't go to work today, and I didn't see you at home!"

"Nick! It's terrible!" She screamed, apparently, the fight going on between them no longer mattered, "Yumi's been kidnapped! By that crazy horrible serial killer!"

"Oh no! Did you guys see anything? Anything useful?"

Aelita paused, he could hear his wife ask the question to someone else, "Actually, yes! The killer left a fingerprint on the doorknob when Yumi bit his glove off." That was his fucking favorite pair of gloves too.

"Oh—that's…" THAT'S HORRIBLE! They're going to find him out, "… good! Wonderful even! Hopefully that serial killer will get a good long time in jail. He's got all of France scared spit-less."

"I know! I hope they find him. It's really scary." He grunted somewhat for a reply, "Anyway, I'm with the gang at a hotel, I'll be at work tomorrow, and make up for my absences on Wednesday and Today."

"Okay good, wanted to make sure nothing was wrong." He answered, very casually- like he really cared if the bitch was okay or not.

She giggled, "Everything's great! Sorry I ran away a couple days ago. I just needed some time away."

"It's okay. I need to go. I need to call a taxi."

"Alright. Talk to you later. Love you."

"Love you too. Bye."

He shoved his cell phone back in his pocket as he stopped a familiar car, "Hello Heather." He greeted when he sat in the backseat, "There's a problem. When I kidnapped Yumi, she bit my glove, ripped it, and tore it off and—"

"You left fingerprints." She nodded, and looked into the mirror to look at the scared, but not physically showing it, man, "Don't worry your evil little head. I'm working late tonight, I'll tamper with the print they got. If anything, they'll blame Denis. That dumbass has done it before, and will probably be fired for it this time." She turned on the radio, now in her regular car, "Ulrich's going insane about finding Yumi. I feel like he's trying to make me spill something. It's almost like he knows."

"Cops are good like that." Nicolas added when she turned a U-Turn, to head back to Privas, "Did I hurt you when I beat you up a little the other night?"

"Of course, blood splatter was everywhere, and I almost died due to lack of blood." She answered, pretty annoyed, "But anything to get rid of Ishiyama."

"I don't see why you hate her so much."

"She bugged the crap out of my cousin's friend, Elisabeth. And she proved my father guilty, and threw him in jail. She's wrecked my family and my life, and I want her dead." Heather answered hastily, "Plus, she made my ex-husband divorce me. I confronted him about his two-timing with her, and he divorced me."

"Wait, Elisabeth? Delmas?"

"I dunno, I don't know if she's married now… Do you know her?"

"She works with me and my wife at the hospital." He stated, "She's the secretary at night, but still…"

Heather giggled, "I knew she'd never make it into a good career. She always wanted something in fashion, but she didn't want to go to school."

"College drop-out I heard."

The brunette woman nodded to confirm, "The whole family hates her for it."

"I see. Drive me to Poitiers, if you don't mind. I need to be home, and make it to work tomorrow, otherwise, Aelita will get suspicious." He ordered, but his tone turned nicer when she gave him a look.

"Poitiers? That's pretty far. I'll get you as far as I can without running out of gas." She remarked.

He frowned, "Or you go as far as you can to a gas station, fill up, and keep going?"

"If I stop to get gas, you're paying for it. Gas ain't cheap this days."

"Aww, you know I don't have the money to pay for someone else's gas." He said sarcastically.

"Between the money you make as being a hit-man and a doctor, I think you do pretty well." She retorted not very amused by his sarcasm, "Kinda an oxymoron don't you think? A serial killer doctor."

"Hey, it happens."

A silent, awkward pause made the situation have a heavy atmosphere.

"Anyway, what are you going to do with Yumi? She's not dead yet, or at least, you didn't kill her in the car. We found your handcuffs. Prints on those too."

"Tamper with them?"

"And blame dumbass Denis? You bet."

Nicolas tapped on the window, "I'm not sure yet. I left her at the hotel, doors locked, no windows, no phone, bare minimum to survive. I see her again on Monday. I'll be her only visitor."

"And… if not…?"

"No _if's_ about it. No one knows about that abandoned old motel anymore. It's almost a house for the animals, the town it used to be the middle in suddenly deserted like forty years ago."

"You knew about it."

"I got lost." He told her forcefully, "Now, as much as I'd love a game of 20 questions, I need to hurry. So step on it."

**XxX**

"Stern!" He turned, hearing his name being shouted from the other side of the hallway, "Call came in, robbery in progress."

Ulrich sighed, "Look, Clay, I'm really not feeling too well, and—"

"I know, your darling Yumi." His boss interrupted him, "You and Theo are the only ones left."

"What?" The officer cocked his head to the side, "Heather's here, isn't she?"

The boss shook his head, "She left."

"Why?"

"She didn't tell me. I don't really find it any of my business why you guys leave early." He stated, "Now- robbery?"

"Get Theo to do it, I'm really in no mood. I want a break."

Clayton narrowed his eyes, "Well, if you didn't use all your vacations days, I wouldn't mind if you wanted a break."

"Sir, please!" Ulrich was never one to beg, but he was too worried about Yumi to even think about anyone else, "The girl I loved might be dead by now, I only want to work on her case for the time being. Please, get Theo to do it."

"I'll do it!" Denis shot up, and ran into the hallway, "Just clocked in, couldn't help but overhear."

"Robbery-in-progress. Think you're up to it?"

Denis saluted his boss formally, "Always up for it, sir!"

"Drop the formality. I like it, but you'll spoil me."

**XxX**

"A… motel." Sam repeated, "Do you know how many motels there are in this area?"

Odd shook his head, "Not any motel. It was completely abandoned. Like, on the outskirts of town." He put a palm on his head, "It wasn't very clear. I think someone's in danger over there."

Aelita came up with aspirin and water, "Poor thing. I hope you get to feeling better. Now what did I hear about a motel?"

"Odd had a vision. About a motel. We think it's where Alice is. Dead or alive." Sam informed, "Hey- Jeremie? What are you doing?"

Jeremie tapped like crazy on his laptop, "Looking up every hotel in a one-hundred-fifty mile radius from McClear's house that's ever been known."

"That's gonna be a heck of a lot." Aelita murmured.

Jeremie smiled at her and nodded, "Yeah, but hey. Abandoned, and on the outskirts of town. There can't be that many with that kinda description, right?" 

The pink petite princess hopped up, and stretched, "I need to be home by eight tonight. Gotta make up my time at work."

"Bye Aelita!" Sam called.

"Call us when you get home." Ordered Odd, "You know those lunatics on the road at this time." It was half-past noon. Lunches were either beginning or ending.

"Also tell us about McClear's son when you get to the hospital. See if you can get anything out of him." Sam added.

Jeremie just silently nodded, and watched her hug Sam and Odd. She reluctantly stopped in front of him.

"So, Mr. Formal," She addressed him, "are you too serious for a hug?"

He wrapped his arms around her and squeezed her tight, "Yeah, but you're my exception."

Aelita smiled, and lightly patted his back, "I'll call you guys right when I get home, and again tomorrow morning. Around ten-ish? OH. And I bet Nicolas will be thrilled to hear about you guys. He'll probably want to chat when I get home, is that alright?"

"Yeah, for the time being." Odd answered, "William's not as bad as we thought."

"He seemed to get over the possession pretty easily." Jeremie answered, "Most of the time, it can damage someone—or even be fatal."

Aelita and Odd cocked their heads to him—Devirtalizing wasn't fatal. But then they realized- they never told Sam about their middle-school activities.

"You mean," Sam started, "He was possessed… by a spirit?"

"Pretty much." Odd answered, kissing her cheek, "But you don't need to worry about that. Remember a long time ago when you called and I told you that William just like- disappeared, and when he came back; he was all weird and stuff?" Sam nodded, "Well, he was… _possessed._"

"Oh. Wow." Sam stated, Aelita nodded and then slipped out of the hotel room, "So- do you guys know whose spirit possessed him?"

"Um." Jeremie stuttered, "His name was… Xana."

"Xana?" Sam slithered, "Ugh. It sounds evil."

"He was." Odd admitted, "He possessed William for 'getting in his way'. We didn't really notice until he started acting different."

"But, he's okay now?"

Jeremie nodded, "We—uh, we found someone that could help him."

Sam, relieved, sighed, "That's good."

"Now, Odd." Jeremie started, "About this vision…"

**XxX**

_What am I supposed to do all day? Twiddle my thumbs?_

Yumi inspected the hotel room. Small, and would've been cozy, if it wasn't a million years old. The walls were a gross greenish-blue color. The bed was moist, and the Japanese hostage didn't really want to know what it was that made it feel that way.

The carpet was a tan-ish color and had a dimmed pattern of red diamonds race across the floor. It was matted and felt a lot like the grass outside. The bathroom was disgusting, and after Yumi saw the green tiles, she didn't want to think of it much. After the door closed again, she realized something- the tiles weren't green.

They were white.

After she gagged a little, she examined the closet. It wasn't really disgusting, but it wasn't very pretty either. Yumi stayed near her bag of food, and pulled the nice-looking red chair near the wall. She decided to sit there, and rest. There was no way in hell she was going to rest on that bed again.

She was near the window and looked out- for any chance of escape. There was nothing she could break the glass with. She was tired, and somewhat scared.

_I wonder what he did with my cell phone._

It was a pretty random thought, compared to her situation. But it drifted through her mind. What _did_ Nicolas do with her cell phone? Did he plan on using it? Because that totally wouldn't be suspicious.

Who would he call, anyway?

Aelita? No, he's trying to kill her. Yumi smiled, thinking what he would say to his wife, _'Hey! I found Yumi's cell phone on the floor! I hope she's okay. I love you, Aei. And, oh, by the way, I'm gonna kill you and your friends. Great. Awesome. See you at home.' _It wouldn't surprise her much if he was that flat about it.

What about Sam? … Okay, why the hell would he call Sam? He never really knew her.

Odd? No way, he's hated Odd since like the second grade. Next.

Jeremie. Well, it could be possible. After Herve died, Jeremie and Nicolas did start to hang out a little more. But it stopped before Yumi graduated. Well yeah, there was a _slim possibility_ that he would call Jeremie. But it **slim**_**.**_Very, very slim.

William. Yumi grinned, _William._ He was charming, honest, and trustworthy. If anything, he was a very good friend. Anything more would seem awkward. Seeing each other everyday would make it hell if they broke up. He was so nice to her. So _compassionate_. He wasn't like this in high school. If he was? She totally would've given up on Ulrich and would've dated William.

Oh, yeah, Ulrich.

**Ulrich.**

Yumi vowed to herself that if she got out of this, she was going to beat him up so bad… Her anger, her frustration. She was _livid._ He had promised to protect her. And what did he do? He **ran away**. He _fucking_ ran away.

He was a dead man walking.

Yumi looked through her blue bag that Nicolas had packed for her. Try to get her mind off of him.

It didn't.

Why did William change so much?

And it's like Ulrich doesn't give a damn.

**XxX**

"I swear, I'm gonna kill myself."

His friend lightly patted his back, "I know you're upset, Ulrich. Everything will turn out just fine. I'm sure, at the worst possible scenario, Yumi's locked up some place."

Ulrich turned to face his friend, "Yes, that makes me feel so much better."

"Well, I'm trying to point out that she's just fine."

The German man looked back at the floor. He didn't want to talk. His voice was cracking with his fluid emotion.

Theo watched as tears fell onto the carpet, "It's not your fault." He murmured. Although, really? It kinda was, but Ulrich seemed so regretful. He cared about Heather _and_ Yumi; and Theo knew well that Ulrich could never choose between the two.

"It _is_ my fault." Ulrich argued, "Thanks for trying to help, Theo. But- I mean- I just finally see her again! And he takes her away from me! Just because I'm an idiot."

The door knocked lightly, "Are you okay?"

Theo motioned for her to come sit with him.

"Oh, Ulrich." Heather whispered, rubbing his back, and pulled him onto her shoulder, "Hush. It's gonna be just fine. You're scaring yourself. I'm sure she's fine."

She got nothing for an answer except a small hiccup from the depths of his throat.

"Where were you earlier?" Theo asked her, "There was a robbery call like thirty minutes ago, directed to you- but you weren't here, so Clayton gave it to Ulrich, whom whined his way out of it. Denis went out on the job."

Heather sighed, running her fingers through Ulrich's hair to calm him, "A little carpool. I yelled at Clay telling him a friend needed help. Her car was towed and I was the only friend in a mile radius from her." She rested her head on top of her partners, "Ulrich, you remind me so much of my younger brother."

"…Thanks?" He squeaked.

Heather giggled, "You're welcome."

Clayton came over the intercom of the building, "Everyone please come to the meeting room, thanks." His voice was frustrated and lacked sleep.

Everyone dragged their feet to the meeting room, filing in one by one, and sometimes tripping over each other. The grave-yard shift was killer.

"There's something going on that I'd like to point out." Clayton started- in the front of a lectern, "Our evidence of the McClear's case is smeared. Someone's been playing with it while I had my back turned."

Gasps and whispers began.

"Yes! And if anyone has information on who it was, or if it you, yourself, speak it now!" He ordered- furious.

Heather stood up almost immediately, "I'm not sure who did it. I wasn't around, but Denis did it once, did he not?"

Ulrich couldn't believe Heather was trying to blame a fellow brethren for tampering with it, so he stood and argued, "Denis was with me and Theo the entire night, till he was called out to a robbery session. Theo and I saw him come back in, and call it night."

Heather growled silently, "I believe he did it! Denis isn't one to be trusted."

"Last time he did it, it was completely by accident! He loves his job more then we know, so he doesn't even go near the evidence room anymore." Informed Ulrich, "Someone else must be behind it."

Heather's evil brain hatched an idea, and she began to sob, "Oh, my friends, my co-workers! I'm so sorry!" She pleaded, fake tears rolling down her face, "It was me! Denis told me that he was still feuding over a fight he and Clay had the other night and threatened me to tamper with the evidence or he'd hurt me."

The room was silent. Denis didn't seem to be like that, but Heather seemed so upset that it was hard to not believe it.

Voices began calling out,

"Heather, is that true?"

"You're lying! Denis isn't like that!"

"Is Denis the one to hold grudges?"

The yelling stopped when the door opened again, "I heard my name?" Denis peered around his co-workers and their angry eyes, "What? I came back because I left my cell phone."

"Oh, really now?" Clay questioned him, "Or were you playing around in the evidence room?"

"What?!" Cried Denis, "You _all_ know very well that I don't go in there anymore!"

"WE KNOW." Cried an unknown newly accepted officer, "You threatened Heather into it!"

Heather wasn't facing him but her shoulders were heaving.

"No I didn't!"

"You did, too! Do you not see how upset she is? How could you do such a thing, Denis?"

"I didn't do anything!"

Theo stood, "I believe Denis when he says he didn't do it." He began to protect his friend, "Like Stern told you, Denis and us have been together almost all day. He left for not even twenty minutes to a robbery. But, who wasn't here when she was supposed to be?" He pointed to the girl three seats next to him, "Heather! I doubt that Denis dragged her into the police car with him to threaten her."

"He has a point!" Cried someone from the front.

"How could you blame this on me?!" She screamed at Theo, "Is it because I'm a girl? Is that it, Theo? I told you that my friend needed a ride back home. Traffic was horrible because of a crash on the opposite-bound direction. He car was towed- that's where I was!"

"You have no witness." Ended Theo, and then he sat.

"Hey." Clay said, and then arguments started spurring, "HEY." He shouted, "Until this is solved- both Heather _and_ Denis are temporary fired or laid off."

"That's not fair! I didn't do anything!" Both Denis and Heather shouted at the same time.

Clayton hushed them and escorted them both to the front door, "Wow," He turned to his other employees, "Does anyone else feel like we're on one of those Court-TV shows?" 

Hands rose and they laughed their problems away. 


	8. Desperate Times

**Throw sticks and stones at me. I'm so horrible. I can't believe how bad I'm being right now. Grr. Half-way through summer and I haven't updated a thing for months. Am I the worst or what?**

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"Why would Heather do that?" Theo asked emotionless in his car- his best friend in the passenger seat. They had planned on going home, but decided to drive around for awhile and clear their heads. The city was pretty during the night, "Do you really think Denis has anything to with it?"

"No. I don't. But then again, I don't think Heather has anything to with it either." Ulrich looked out the window. The darkness of the town reminded him of the darkness of his heart, "I wish I knew where to look, Theo."

Theo turned into a gas station, "I know, Ulrich, I know. But Yumi's a big girl. She knows how to deal with situations like this. She's a professional. Don't worry about it."

They both exited the vehicle when it stopped. Ulrich pulled out a couple Euros to buy something sweet as Theo started to fill up his car. When Ulrich arrived back with skittles in hand, he tapped his friend on the shoulder.

"What's up?"

"What's over there?" Ulrich pointed to a fork in the road. The path on the left had working lights, the one on the right had nothing.

Theo took a couple steps back, "I don't really know to be honest. I've never gone to the almost ancient part of town." He took noticed of the candy in his partner's hands and stole the bag, "Hey, hey. Cool it. It's Monday. I need the sugar."

"I had to buy the thing." Whined Ulrich as he stole it back, "I want to go look there."

"Fine, we'll check it out. I don't think anything's over there." Theo sucked on the skittles in his mouth, "Don't be disappointed if we can't find anything, okay? There's a reason there's no lights anymore. No one goes there."

"Thank you Captain Obvious." Ulrich sneered with a smile as he fell into the passenger seat.

He's been on this part of town so many times before, but he had never noticed the fork in the road. He was probably too busy with chasing someone, or too busy doing nothing.

"Oh, fuck."

That didn't sound good.

Ulrich popped his head out, "What's wrong, Theo?"

"I'm short four euros. I'll be right back. Lemme get to an ATM or something." Theo jogged off into the convenience store.

Ulrich rolled his eyes- this was typical Theo for you.

His eyes met the black path ahead of him. Curiosity killed him. He _had_ to know. Was there anything over there anyway? It was probably just plains that animals roamed on. It didn't matter what it was, really, as long as he knew.

Theo jumped back into his car, "Okay. Ready to go." Driving out of the gas station, they turned onto the main road and took the gravel path on the right, "See, Ulrich? Nothing."

"Hold up." Ulrich pointed out a dark figure walking ahead of them, "Follow him."

Theo couldn't help but laugh, "This guy's smart. If he wanted to do something illegal, he should do something in a crowd."

The car was silent, other than the hum of the engine, which apparently didn't bother the man. Ulrich and Theo had a mini-heart-attack when Ulrich's phone starting singing in his pocket.

"Hello?"

"GUYS!" It was Odd, "PUT ME ON SPEAKER." Ulrich did so, "I KNOW WHERE YUMI IS!!" He was singing now. There was _definitely _a reason he didn't make it into choir his junior year.

"Dude, really? Where? Don't fake this, man." Ulrich hissed at him.

Jeremie read off the address- the abandoned hotel of 1813. It was still standing and was still usable, but was rather disgusting due to lack of people to clean it regularly. There was no reason anymore- it was abandoned so long ago.

"Where is that?" Theo asked quietly.

The genius of them all had to Google map it since he wasn't familiar with the area, "Um, apparently, it's on a gravel road right off of San Lanta."

Theo and Ulrich met glances- that's where they were, "Wow, Ulrich. I'm glad you wanted to visit. Jer, good buddy, how far is it from Shell on San Lanta?"

Another couple clicks and their answer was, "Not very. It'll be hard to see at night, but it's a tall building and it's wide. I don't know what's out there. It might be the only building over there."

The car stopped by now, so the driver and his partner could take in the instructions, "I hope we can find it. It's really dark out here."

"Call us back, this phone is about to d-" The call ended.

Theo sighed, "Looks like Odd didn't change much. Still forgetting to charge his cell phone, huh?"

"I'm sure his girlfriend does it for him."

"What doesn't Sam do for him?"

"Oh, dude, stop. I'm getting sick images." Ulrich had to laugh a little.

Theo had to hush the both of them, "Where did our little buddy go?" Ulrich gave him a look, "You know, that normal dude that decided to take a stroll in the middle of the night?"

"Oh, right. Well, he probably went back home."

This time, Theo's phone went off. He answered it quickly.

"Hey, sorry. Odd's stupid sometimes." Jeremie answered on the other line, Theo put it on speaker and threw the phone at Ulrich, "Have you guys found the hotel yet?"

"No, but we're look—"

"THERE!" Ulrich shouted as he pointed out forward and to the left, "I see a large parking space, the building must be over there. Get closer and we might see it."

Theo sighed, "God, Ulrich. I'm _right here_. No need to yell." The steering wheel turned lightly toward where they estimated the hotel to be, "But your senses are incredible and that's why I keep you around."

There, stood the abandoned hotel of 1813. It's structure was rather well put for it's age.

"Did you guys find it? What's your GPS number? I'm trying to see if I hack into the satellite and track you guys." Jeremie answered. He sounded just as anxious as the others in the back ground.

"Um, seven five three, hyphen, thirty-two seventeen, hyphen, fifty-two twenty-one." Theo read off the numbers.

"Wait," Odd started off and waited for everyone to be quiet, "Has anyone heard of Aelita since she went back to work?"

**XxX**

She was home alone. That was rare. Where was Nicolas? He was at work, but he even left early. She thought he was going home, but apparently not.

She gasped- he wasn't _cheating_ was he?

What? Of course not. What was she saying? As a doctor, he had nearly a million things to do. She had given him a list of groceries they needed at the house and he probably went to get them. That's all.

Charlie clawed at her ankles, barking as if he'd never forgive her for leaving him. Aelita hushed him silently, "What? What is it? Boy, what's wrong?" His empty food bowl was the answer.

Nicolas really didn't do crap at the house. Why did she marry him in the first place again? She knew the purpose of dating him- to make Jeremie drop to his knees in jealousy- but marriage was so… so… _permanent_.

As she shook the bag of dog food into the tiny bowl on the kitchen floor, she kept searching her brain for what happened. What made her so head over heels to marry him?

Jeremie had taken her to prom, which she remembered. Something happened there, something really bad happened there- what it was, she couldn't remember. That was why she started dating Nicolas. They, Jeremie and Aelita, kept in touch for almost three months after graduation, but lost it altogether when he moved for his work.

She was so desperate for compassion at the time, then she turned to Nicolas. He and Sissi were the only Kadic graduates she's heard from.

Until now, that is. And now, one of her dearest friends- Yumi- had been kidnapped. What a life.

She slumped up the stairs. Nicolas was going to bug her endlessly for children. Maybe she should actually put some real thought into it. They had the money, they had the room, they had everything- but the baby itself.

She winced, and child-birth wasn't the most fascinating thing she wanted to do.

She had just turned the shower's hot water on when the home phone started bawling at her. In a robe, she skipped over to the phone, "Hello?"

"Hey Aelita! It's Sam- and, you know, the boys. We just wanted to call and make sure everything's okay!"

"Everything's peachy, thanks. Nicolas isn't here. In fact, I haven't seen him home for a while now. I usually go to bed by the time he gets home. And I _know_ he's not at work."

Sam must've noticed her discomfort, "Do you think he's cheating on you?"

"I don't know, really."

"I really doubt it. What bad could Nicolas do?"

"He became a doctor, don't forget."

"Yeah, still in shock about that one."

"Same here." Aelita rolled her eyes.

"Well, we were a little worried about you since we didn't hear form you for a while." Sam explained incase her friend wanted a full explanation.

She smiled. She had missed them too much, "I'm glad you care! I'll make sure to call more. Keep me posted about Yumi."

"Will do! Talk to you later."

Aelita was able to enjoy shower after that.

**XxX**

Well, it could be worse, right?

Um, no. Actually, no. It really can't get much worse than this.

Yumi, trying desperately to hold on to her tough-girl front, was losing to the ugly truth reality had to offer her. She was going to die. Nicolas, a high-school peer, was going to kill her.

He had no heart.

He was… a hitman.

Yumi never thought sweet, innocent, quiet Nicolas would ever fit in such a life of crime (she never thought he'd make it into the medical field either, but he's surprised her enough as it is) let alone, _kill_ people.

Crime. That's a generous word for what Nicolas was committing. He was committing a _crime_. He was committing a _homicide_. And Yumi was next.

She had time to sit and think about her situation- think of possibilities- any way to save her life or stall him any longer, but she couldn't get the past the fact that this was the end. She was never going to get married- never going to have children- she was going to be six feet under- and what will anyone remember her for?

Nothing. Just like Alice.

Alice was the news for the longest time- until, finally, everything was called off and searches and detectives were sent in private. Yumi, now the head-lines in newspapers, would be the same.

She'd be on the news for a week, at the most. And then she'd slowly disappear off the face of the earth- Even buried deep within it's crusts. It was the worst thing she could ever think of.

After everything she's done- after everything she's gone through.

_Errrk!_

She jumped off the chair. The window was wooded up, there was no way she could see anything. But, for sure, there was a car around her. It was her only hope to survive.

She screamed. She would cry and scream and shout to the heavens until God came down to shut her up if she had to.

However, her cries stopped when she heard the car drive away. They didn't hear her.

This was unbearable. She was going to go crazy. She may even kill herself before Nicolas dares to get back anyway. What in God's name was she going to do now?

She was dead. She was already dead. Nothing was going to save her now.

_Thanks a lot, Ulrich._

**XxX**

"We'll have to check it out in the morning. You can't see anything in the dark." Theo told Jeremie from the car.

Ulrich sighed. He had made the car swerve to go to the old hotel when Theo had already told him he wasn't going to.

"And Ulrich's eating himself up about it."

"Incase you've forgotten," Ulrich spat at his partner, "I kinda _love_ her? Like you said? Remember high-school? The never ending torment of Stern and Ishiyama? Well, yeah. That was true. It took me forever to admit it, but you were right. I'm in love with her. So I _sorta_ don't want her to die."

Theo sneered back, "Hey, incase _you've_ forgotten. We're all her friends; none of us want her to die. So chill out. You were never this interested when it was some random person in the city. Think about it- think about Alice's parents. They felt the same way. How about you think about others sometime?"

"I swear, Theo. If I had my taser-gun right now, you'd be in some deep trouble."

"I'll kick you out of this very car, Ulrich. Don't fuck around with me."

"Do it, I dare you. You don't have the balls."

Ulrich rubbed his head and watched the break lights turn off as his friend's car rushed away, "Fuck you, Theo."

**XxX**

She couldn't sleep.

It wasn't because Nicolas wasn't home. Oh, she slept well when he wasn't home. She found that out recently. He's been out a lot, and she knew she should be concerned (and she slightly was) but she didn't _love_ him, right? So what did it matter if he was sleeping around.

… Then who's his whore-friend he's with?

Aelita sat up. This wasn't going to work. Better call him. She took the wireless phone off the nightstand and dialed his phone. He didn't pick up. She tried again.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Nicolas, baby." Aelita began. What was she going to say? "I've been thinking about, you know, having kids." She was _so_ going to regret bringing this up.

"Oh?"

"Yeah." But it was the only way she knew for sure he'd stay with her, "If you really want kids and everything."

Nicolas wasn't in the mood to talk nonsense with her. He wanted her to get the point already, "What are you saying, sweetheart?"

"I'm ready."

**XxX**

"No hard feelings, right Ulrich?"

The next morning, Ulrich had found his way back to the hotel- on foot. The gang was still there, relieved to see him still alive and well. Theo was trying to apologize, but Ulrich wasn't letting him off the hook so easily.

He clenched his fist and punched Theo, hard, in the cheek, "It's cool."

"Guys, guys, please." Jeremy broke them up before Theo could pounce, "We're in the middle of a crisis. Can't we put our testosterone aside and fight later? Right now, we need to find Yumi."

Theo threw a punch into Ulrich's gut, "I could've ran you over last night."

Ulrich scrunched over, forced to stare at his shoes, "I wish you would've."

Jeremy quieted down. Sam and Odd tried to ignore the fight which was easier said than done. As if the group didn't have enough problems. 

"Let's investigate the hotel." Theo announced as he held his purple cheek.

"Right now?"

"No, in twenty years." Sneered Theo back at Odd. He only shriveled up into Sam, "What do you guys say?"

Ulrich passed on the idea, "As much as I'd love to, I'm so beat from having _**to walk all the way back to the hotel**_last night. I'm going to take a twelve-hour nap." He already made a path toward the elevator.

Theo sighed, "Anyone else in?"

"I'll go!" Sam squealed, "I've never been in a detective kinda scene before. I always see the bad guys after they've been sold out."

Jeremy hummed, "We'll need someone who can flick out clues like bad milk in the milk isle."

"That would be Yumi, but we're trying to find her." Odd answered.

"Right." Jeremy pushed his glasses higher upon his nose, "But there's another answer. Would you like to phone a friend?"

Theo snapped his fingers, "William!"

**XxX**

Night night world.

_CLANKCLANKCLANKCLANK_

Okay, never mind world.

Ulrich's drowsy eyes shot back open. He heard his friends small talk until the door made a soft creek.

"William, we need your help." 

The officer hopped onto his feet and jumped around for his clothes. There was no way he was going to let William get all the credit if something was to be found at the hotel. It was _his_ idea to look over there in the first place.

"I'm honored you all asked me. I'd love to help. What do you guys need?"

"We need someone with an eyesight to point out clues." Sam stated, "You being a detective and all, we were hoping you'd be our secret weapon."

William's smile could be compared to nothing. Brighter than the stars and bigger than his face, his teeth and his eyes sparkled, "I'd be honored. However, Yumi was more like my mentor and teacher. She's better at this than I am. I had just been promoted a couple weeks before the McClear case."

"That's a couple more weeks of lessons you'd had than we have." Theo projected, "Would you like to help us? Do you know your way around the area?"

William made a so-so sign, "I don't know the back-roads, but I used to drive through this city almost every day to get to work before the promotion."

Jeremy lifted his hand to let Theo know that the interview on his part would be over, "Just one question."

"Shoot."

"Do you know anything about the Abandoned Hotel of 1813?"

William smiled, "It just so happens that I did a report on it back in college."

Sam took William's hand and shook it, "You're hired!"

**XxX**

_Ring-ring-ring…. Ring-ring-ring…._

"Heather if you don't pick up, I swear to god I'll skip Yumi and kill you." Nicolas muttered into his cell phone. He had eventually gone home to find Aelita fast asleep. This depressed him slightly, he was positive tonight was baby-making night, but maybe not.

"Hi!"

"HEATHER!"

"You've reached Heather! I'm not available right now, so please leave a message after the beep. Or, try sending a text message. Thank you! _Beep!_"

Nicolas sighed, "Hello Heather. It's me. There's some serious things we need to talk about. Your job, one of them. Your right to live, another. Call me back as quickly as you can. Bye."

Heather was probably the worst client he had ever had the unpleasant coincidence to work for. Her reasons to kill were fuzzy and mostly out of jealousy. Her personal life made her thrill for the enemy's blood.

He didn't _want_ to kill Yumi. They went way back. Sure she ignored him year after year to fawn over that Stern guy who treated her like dirt the majority of their youth. She never stood up for him while he took endless mental blows from Sissi when he defended her. She had nothing to do with him as far as she was concerned. She was practically his world.

"Nicolas?" Princess had woken up.

Time to play the hardest act yet: Mr. I'm-the-most-perfect-husband-in-the-world-so-forgive-my-few-flaws.

"Aelita?"

"You're not at work."

"No, I'm not."

She wiped at her eyes, "Why not?"

"I wanted us to have a little talk."

She tip-toed down the stairs into the kitchen, "About what? What's wrong, honey?"

He smiled up at her, "Nothing. Just this children business. The more and more I think about it, maybe we're not ready for any."

She took the chair next to him, "What do you mean? You've been edging about kids since we got married. Suddenly you don't want them anymore because I want to?"

"Are you positive we're financially stable for a child?"

She gave him a _are-you-really-asking-me-this_ look, "Just half your salary alone is enough to maintain a family of eight. I think we're okay."

"Do you- Are you sure you want to have a kid?" Nicolas asked silently, "I don't want you to feel like I pressured you into children. Being a parent is something you want, not something you feel you have to do."

Aelita's face twinkled, "I'd love to be a mother. Are you not ready to be a father?"

"No, no. I'm totally cool with all this." Nicolas smiled back, "Just- between both of our hectic schedules. Like, now that we're actually putting this into prospective, maybe we're just not a couple to have children. Not everyone does."

Aelita scooped Nicolas's hand, "Listen, Nick. I could quit or take maternity leave. We both have years of vacation days. Besides, now that we've reunited with our friends, I'm sure they'd love to babysit every once in a while. There's plenty of options."

"I don't really know."

Aelita shrugged and sighed, "Well, we have plenty of time to decide. But time slips away quickly. I'm going to get ready. Maybe you can skip a day of work, but I sure can't."

Just as the wife skipped away, Nicolas's phone started buzzing. Heather must've been calling back, "Hello?"

"Hey Nicolas. Sorry I missed your call. I slept in this morning." Heather answered annoyed, "What's the problem?"

"I can't meet her today. I'm having a bit of a family crisis, but I'm not one to starve someone to death so I need you to come over and get the things I was supposed to give her."

"Why the hell would I do that? I actually want her dead."

"Fine, but I'll testify against you."

"Me? You're the hit-man."

"That's right. I am. You better watch your back because we never signed a peace treaty." _God_ she's such a bitch.

Heather took a heavy sigh, "_Fineee_. When?"

"After Aelita leaves, so maybe like ten-thirty. Can you do that?"

"That's in like fifteen minutes."

"And I repeat myself, can you do that?"

Heather was silent on the other side, "Fine. But I won't be recommending your work to any of my friends."

Nicolas laughed, "And I won't bail you out of jail. I think we're even." The call ended.

**XxX**

Yumi shook he cereal box for any crumbs that had somehow hidden from her the night before. Nothing landed in her hands. She tried the second box. Again, nothing. Her stomach roared for food.

"I'd take a bullet over starvation anyday." She muttered to herself, glancing around the room for anything to munch on. Even if it were a one-hundred year old mint, she'd take it. Desperate times call for desperate measures.

She drenched herself in half a bottle of water. She felt so—dirty.

What did she do to deserve this?

Who wanted her dead?

Was it someone she knew?

Her stomach rumbled again. She squeezed her knees to her chest and rested her head upon her knees.

Sleep-tight. 


End file.
